Y si
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: ¿Y si... hubieras llegado a tiempo, o hubieras llegado tarde, o eres un enemigo, o no pudiste partir? Son demasiadas preguntas, ¿Nos dirás entonces qué paso, Sabo? [Recopilación de one-shot, dejar teorías]
1. Chapter 1

**Se han corrido una serie de teorías acerca de Sabo por la internet, todas estas teorías a referentes a si Sabo está o no vivo de acuerdo a una serie de "señales" que corren por algunos mangas. De esas teorías dos me han llamado la atención, la primera es que Sabo sí vive, pero en realidad no recuerda nada. La segunda es que llegó tarde a Marinford. La tercera es que es un secuaz de Doflamingo, otra es que Dragon no lo dejó intervenir en la guerra y así. **

**Inspirada en esta serie de teorías elaboraré un Two-Shot, el cual espero les guste, si les gustan estas dos historias entonces mandenme más teorías y las adaptaré para que sean un capitulo más. **

**Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**¿Y si… hubieras llegado a tiempo?**

**-1-**

* * *

El ruido estrepitoso de la batalla, el chocar de las espadas, el grito de las personas asustadas que correteaban de un lugar a otro con miembro mutilado, desangrándose y muriendo lentamente. Los golpes que destrozan huesos, los cortes que rebanan acero, la sangre que corre libre… el aire que se escapa, el fuego incontenible; que es solamente otro miembro de la guerra.

Ace se detuvo cuando Akainu pronuncia aquellas sucias palabras. No le importó el escozor de la guerra ni el dolor de sus heridas. Tampoco escuchó a Luffy, quien insistía en que siguiera avanzando. Sus ojos estaban posados en el Almirante de la Magu Magu no mi, su ira se desbordaba a cada segundo. Apretó la mandíbula y lo encaró con rabia.

El Almirante estaba de pie, satisfecho por el efecto que había tenido en aquel muchacho. Podía saborear su furia, podía darse cuenta del calor infernal que desprendía cada poro de su piel… pero claro, él era mucho más caliente y destructor que su fuego. Es por es que tenía la ventaja, él estaba en calma, el otro estaba al borde de la demencia; enardecido.

Sonrió, un poco más y Portgas D. Ace caería en su trampa, así que continuó con un discurso muy desagradable para toda la tripulación de Shirohige. Insultó el nombre del Yonko tantas veces como pudo y cuando estaba por concluir, las flamas emergían del cuerpo de Ace, totalmente preparado para lanzarse sobre él.

—¡Suficiente! – gritó Portgas, mientras el fuego seguía apareciendo en su cuerpo. Y Akainu se dio cuenta que faltaba poco; continuó blasfemando.

—¡No permitiré que te burles del hombre que me salvo la vida! – rugió el hermano mayor de Mugiwara. —¡El nombre de esta Era es Shirohige! – y el fuego atacó al marino, el cual se defendió con su propio puño de magma, deteniendo a Ace y haciendo lo imposible… logró quemarlo.

Ace se arrodilló, totalmente atónito, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo el dolor que provoca el fuego. Akainu se vanaglorió, mencionando lo grande que era su poder y la desventaja que tenía Ace al sólo ser fuego y él magma.

—El Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger; El revolucionario, Dragón… no podía creer que sus hijos fueran hermanos. Por sus venas corre sangre maldita. – un aura despiadada se asomó en su rostro.

Luffy había llegado a su límite y estaba en el suelo, ignorante de todo, preocupado por alcanzar la vivre card de su hermano.

—Si puedo matarlos no me importa que los demás escapen… - argumentó, para terror de Hiken. —Sólo observa. – y ocurrió, saltó como una locomotora hacia Luffy, el cual, inmóvil, yacía agotado de rodillas en el piso.

—¡Espera….! – exhaló el mayor de los hermanos, aterrorizado. —¡Luffy!

Y el tiempo se lentificó de manera sorprendente. Luffy alcanzó a ver la silueta de Akainu que se dirigía hacia él, el con afán de matarlo. No pudo reaccionar, estaba paralizado, pero entonces, otra sombra cubrió su cuerpo, y después un estruendo.

Por un momento cerró los ojos y se obligó a abrirlos para no perderse de nada. Estaba tan impresionado, la boca se le secó en el acto y de un momento a otro, el grito de muchos marines y piratas lo trajeron a la realidad.

Cuando se dio cuenta Ace estaba frente a él, de pie, con los brazos extendidos y en una posición de resistencia. Tenía los ojos cerrados y varias gotas de sudor surcaban su frente. Tragó dolorosamente, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ace reaccionó y respiró, la adrenalina y la tetania de sus músculos lo trajeron de nuevo al mundo una vez que comprobó que no había dolor. Miró expectante su pecho y su abdomen, después a Luffy, quien estaba enfrente de él, vivo. Se dio cuenta que el golpe de Sakazuki no le había hecho daño. Respiró un poco más tranquilo, pero se dio cuenta que a pesar de ello, todavía sentía mucho calor. Observó a Luffy quien estaba paralizado, observando su espalda y poco a poco giró la cabeza para encontrarse con algo totalmente inesperado.

Akainu dejó escapar una exclamación de frustración y al mismo tiempo el ruido de una taquipnea, que correspondía al salvador de ambos hermanos D.

Ace se dio cuenta que no era uno de los piratas de Barbablanca. Más aún, no parecía conocerle de nada. Detrás de su cuerpo, estaba un joven, de sombrero de copa, con una gabardina azul, y pantalones y botas de color café y gris, respectivamente. El muchacho tenía un pañuelo en la cara y sostenía al frente suyo un bastón largo de metal.

Poco a poco una sutil risa escapó del individuo, mientras que Luffy y Ace seguían anonadados, sin poder moverse.

—Llegue… justo a tiempo. – exclamó, visiblemente cansado. —Eres listo. – dijo enseguida. —Provocaste al enemigo a sabiendas que es iracundo y que nunca huye de una pelea cuando éste tiene una justificación.

—¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Akainu, sin retirar su puño de magma, intentando inútilmente fundir el arma que sostenía su golpe. Ese hombre había descubierto su estrategía.

—¿Te importa? – mencionó el joven. —A mí no me importa tu nombre, ¿Por qué habría de importarte a ti? – se burló.

—Eres usuario de Haki. – concluyó, dándose cuenta que no podía intimidarlo con su lava.

—Sí… más o menos. – comentó, con voz monótona. —¿Están bien? – preguntó de la nada. —Ustedes dos… ¿Está bien? – a comparación de con el Almirante, su voz sonaba menos amenazante.

—Sí… - musitó Ace, todavía sorprendido. —Gracias. –Luffy sólo asintió, sin habla.

—Bien. – suspiró aliviado el hombre del sombrero. —Entonces lárguense de aquí. – ordenó, firme y sin miedo. A lo que Ace asintió levemente y relajó su cuerpo se agachó para levantar a Luffy. Al momento de hacerlo, el cuerpo del Sombrero de Paja cayó sin fuerzas y respirando forzadamente, como si su cuerpo fuera a explotar.

—Ace yo… No puedo… moverme. – sentenció el moreno menor, luchando por no cerrar los ojos.

—¡Luffy! – Ace se alarmó, el muchacho había llegado a su límite.

—¿Acaso pretendes desafiarme, mocoso? – gruñó el Marine levantándose sobre su propia lava y amenazando con atacarlos de nuevo.

—¿Es que no lo he hecho ya? – retó sin pudor. —Ustedes dos, rápido. – dijo con estrés, no sabía que podría soportar otro embate.

—¡Te arrepentirás! – iba a darle un golpe mortal, pero la espada de Vista y el ala de Marco pararon su recorrido.

—¡Gracias por ganar tiempo! – gritó Marco, refugiándose detrás de sus alas azules. —¡Saca a Ace y a su hermano de aquí!

—Marco. – Ace observó a su compañero.

—¡De acuerdo! – se dio media vuelta y tomó a Ace de los hombros. —Apresúrate, tenemos que irnos.

—Yo llevaré a Luffy-kun. – mencionó Jinbei, quien tomó el cuerpo del jovenzuelo de 17 años, el cual estaba totalmente al borde del colapso.

—Ven, apóyate en mí. – su salvador le hizo pasar un brazo por su cuello y se apresuró a correr.

—¡Bien, preparen en buque! – gritó uno de los piratas de Newgate, mientras los hermanos eran llevados a través del campo de batalla.

—¡No permitiré que escapen! – Akainu golpeó el suelo y éste se derritió, se había escabullido de Vista y Marco con ayuda de más marines. Un lago de magma partió el campo de batalla y Ace y Luffy se vieron forzados a separarse.

—¡Luffy! – gritó Ace, al darse cuenta que el Almirante iba tras él. — ¡Oye, tenemos que ayudarlo! – pidió a muchacho del pañuelo.

—Bien. – el otro asintió y preparó su bastón.

Enfrente de ellos Emporio Ivankov peleaba sin descanso contra el Almirante, pero pronto el villano logró escabullirse.

El okama revolucionario había ganado tiempo, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando Jinbei se preparó para saltar al mar y huir, se dio cuenta que estaba congelado.

—¡No fallaré esta vez! – mencionó Perro Rojo, mientras de un solo puñetazo atravesaba al gyojin y le causaba un terrible dolor a Luffy, quien yacía inconsciente.

—¡Luffy! – tanto Ace como el sujeto de sombrero de copa gritaron asustados al ver tal escena.

—¡Ayúdalos, yo me encargaré de Akainu! – ordenó el sujeto, mientras saltaba sobre el almirante de gorra y le atinaba un golpe certero con su bastón. A comparación de la primera vez, su bastón se hundió en su cuerpo.

—¿Cuántas veces interferirás? – espetó molesto el logia, mientras se quitaba de encima al muchacho.

—¡Cuantas sean necesarias, desgraciado! –su puño, el cual estaba envuelto en guantes, se dejó ir contra su rostro, atinándole un golpe en la frente. —¡Ah, maldición! – se quejó, al darse cuenta que su haki no lo había protegido del calor. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se asomó en el rostro de Akainu.

—Ciertamente, aún te falta por aprender, mocoso. – lo embistió con su magma y el chico se protegió del ataque con su otro brazo recubierto de haki. Se separaron unos segundos y de nuevo atacó sin perder el tiempo, no podía dejar que ese maldito atacara de nuevo a Luffy, si le ponía otra mano encima entonces no sobreviviría.

—¡Jinbei, Luffy! – Ace llegó donde ellos, pero antes de poder acercarse y ayudarles, el hielo de Aokiji lo detuvo.

—¿Ibas a algún lado, Hiken no Ace?

—Aokiji. – masculló, molesto. —¡Fuera de mi camino!- El fuego y el hielo de ambos se repelieron en batalla.

Un grito desconcertante se asomó en el campo de batalla, cuando el muchacho que los había defendido antes era mandado a volar por una explosión de magma.

—¿Te rindes, mocoso? – Akainu desafió mientras caminaba lentamente.

—Bastardo. – masculló, se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaba quemados. Se levantó del suelo y la sangre quemada se derramó en el suelo. Todavía podía moverlos, pero se encontraba un poco débil por el dolor.

— Quédate ahí un segundo… - sonrió y cambió de dirección. —¡Mugiwara es mío! – se avecinó contra el muchacho y el Caballero del mar. Pero antes de poder llegar la espesa arena de Crocodile lo detuvo.

—¡Idiotas, si van a hacer algo será mejor que lo hagan bien! – pronunció el antes llamado Mr. 0.

—Crocodile. – Akainu estaba cada vez más furioso. El ex–Shichibukai provocó una tormenta y tanto Luffy como Jinbe salieron volando.

—Ahora es cuando. – mencionó el muchacho del sombrero y corrió donde estaba Ace. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo haló con fuerza, alejándolo de Aokiji, quien se quedó solamente parado, observándolos con pereza.

—¡Oye, que haces! – renegó Ace al momento que éste lo empujaba para que se alejara.

—¡Ve tras Luffy, idiota! – masculló, al momento de hacer una patada y con muchos reflejos, destruía una espada de hielo. —¡Es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación! – masculló el muchacho, mirándole con odio e intimidando por unos segundos al poseedor de la fruta de hielo.

—Haki del rey, eh. – masculló el perezoso Kuzan, sin moverse, todavía asombrado.

—Eres un sujeto interesante. – farfulló Kizaru, quien había llegado en un flash donde ellos. Estiró sus piernas y de una sola patada mandó tanto a Ace como al muchacho misterioso a volar. —Oh, me he excedido. – masculló con voz cantábile. —Pero ahora que están en el agua no podrán moverse.- Fueron a dar contra el océano helado. Ace se quedó quieto al instante, pues el agua de mar lo debilitaba como a todo usuario.

Por un momento pensó que se hundiría, pues el agua le rodeaba por completo y estaba dejando de sentir su cuerpo. Maldijo al momento y poco a poco fue perdiendo la vista. Sintió entonces que lo sujetaban con fuerza y lo alzaban, estaba muy débil como para levantar el rostro, pero pudo ver una mancha de sangre que se desprendía de los brazos del joven que lo había salvado.

—Tus brazos… - musitó.

—No te duermas… - le contestó el otro, jadeante. Tenían que llegar a un terreno alejado del agua, Ace era usuario y el mar lo debilitaba. Así mismo, buscó con la vista a Luffy y a Jinbe. Entonces una fuerza desconocida se avecinó debajo de ellos y pronto se hallaron en la cubierta de un submarino.

—¡Traigan a Sombrero de Paja, soy un doctor! – escuchó la voz de un joven y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba al verlo. Luffy y el gyojin eran traídos por Buggy, el payaso de la Bara Bara no mi.

—¡Capitán, hay dos personas más en cubierta! – mencionó Bepo, quien nos desprendía los ojos de Ace y el chico del sombrero.

—Es Hiken, también tráiganlo. – ordenó Trafalgar Law al verlos. Los piratas del Corazón los ayudaron a entrar en cubierta a la par que Luffy y Jinbe, que venían seriamente dañados.

—Luffy… - lo nombró Ace, asustado al verlo tan herido.

—¡Prepárense para la cirugía! – ordenó el capitán del submarino. Un grito de exclamación por parte de todos volvió a llamar la atención de Trafalgar, había llegado a escena, Shanks, el pelirrojo.

Se sintió sorprendido y de pronto el payaso de antes lo llamó para entregarle el sombrero de Luffy, el cual se había caído.

—¡Rápido, no pierdan tiempo! – cerró la escotilla y la nave se sumergió.

A pesar de los ataques externos y la amenaza de ser destruidor por los almirantes, lograron escapar.

Ace y aquel muchacho se quedaron en un pasillo, respirando agitadamente. El comandante de la segunda división estaba pegado a la puerta que daba al quirófano, aterrado.

—Luffy fue herido por mi culpa. – se mordió el labio inferior, deseando haber sido él.

—Sobrevivirá… - escuchó a su acompañante, el cual estaba sentado y respirando forzadamente. —Sé que lo hará. – exclamó con dolor.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien?

—¿Y tú? – mencionó el otro, haciendo ver a Ace que también estaba herido.

—No importa, he pasado peores… - se agachó para ayudarle. —Te quemaron los brazos. – dijo con pesar. La respiración del muchacho estaba totalmente desordenada y maltrecha, pero la manifestación más clara era la sangre, el agua y el olor a quemado que emergía de su piel.

—Es un precio pequeño… - dijo el otro, sonriendo debajo de su paño.—Por cierto "Comandante de la Segunda División de los Piratas de Shirohige" – dijo con algo de gracia, era como si lo dijera alardeando de dicho título que no le correspondía a él. —Tienes un hábito muy peligroso. – suspiró. —Casi te matan…

Ace se sintió contrariado. No le conocía de nada, pero lo que ese joven le decía sonaba exactamente igual a las palabras que Sabo le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo.

—Gracias… por ayudarnos. – inclinó la cabeza y el resto del tronco. -¿Puedo… saber tu nombre?

El aludido estaba a punto de contestar cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—Ustedes dos. – tres tripulantes del submarino se acercaron. —Vengan, los curaremos.

Automáticamente el joven guerrero se levantó y se acercó deseoso a los médicos.

—Vamos, Hiken, necesitamos descansar, después te diré todo lo que quieras. – exclamó, agotado y dejando salir el aliento.

Ace asintió y siguió a los médicos. Los recostaron en una camilla y mientras les hacían exploración y a la vez los curaban, Portgas no tardó en quedarse dormido. Junto con el muchacho de los brazos quemados.

Pasaron las horas y poco a poco la sensación de bienestar se instaló en el submarino. Con un paso trémulo y agobiado, aquel muchacho de misteriosa identidad se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes fijarse en que Ace todavía dormía.

Cuando la brisa marina le acarició la cara, escuchó un carraspeo a su lado.

—El aire del mar sienta tan bien. – dijo Bepo, quien estaba recostado en la cubierta. A su lado, Trafalgar Law.

—Se ha despertado muy pronto, señor. – dijo con simpleza el Cirujano de la Muerte.

—No podía dormir. – contestó de la misma forma.

—No eres pirata, ¿O sí? – interrogó el moreno.

—Puedo serlo cuando quiera. – respondió. —Así como tú puedes ser médico y capitán.

—Muy listo. – aludió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ah, jefe, mire eso! – los piratas acompañantes observaron el enorme buque de la marina.

—Parece que tenemos compañía. – Law se levantó.

En el acto, una serpiente enorme se desplazó por la cubierta del submarino, asustando al hombre oso. El capitán alzó una ceja, para que después la Emperatriz Pirata descendiera de la embarcación con gracia.

—Boa Hancock. – nombró con cuidado el muchacho de la espada, sabía que ella en particular era muy poderosa y trataba con odio a los hombres.

—No se preocupen. Los marinos de este barco están convertidos en piedra. ¿Cómo está Luffy? – se apresuró a preguntar.

—Logré estabilizar sus signos vitales pero…

—¡Eso no es nada! – una voz los interrumpió al mismo tiempo que muchos gritos y festejos. Una panda de travestis, especialmente Emporio Ivankov, se asomaron por la orilla del barco y tras gritos y alusiones sermonearon acerca de lo poderoso y resistente que era Luffy. Cómo es que había sobrevivido a Impel Down y cómo se las había arreglado para entrar en la guerra.

—No cabe duda, Mugiwara-boy es grande. – de un salto el comandante revolucionario se instaló sobre la nave de Trafalgar. Al momento que lo hizo agradeció al muchacho por haber salvado a Luffy, así como se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.

—¿Mmmm? – arrastró su voz, creyendo que lo que veía era inverosímil.

—Comandante Ivankov… Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. – saludó el muchacho, ahora con sus brazos vendados.

—¡Pero si tú eres…! – gritó con alegría y sorpresa. —¡Mira lo grande que te has puesto! ¿Acaso Dragón te mandó para ayudar a su hijo?

—No, he venido por cuenta propia. – argumentó el muchacho.

—Pero que sorpresa… vi cómo te interpusiste entre Akainu y Ace-boy, ¿Estás bien? Tienes vendado los brazos… - señaló el okama.

—Sí, me los quemó. – mostró su chaqueta, carbonizada hasta los hombros.

—Solamente tú harías una cosa así… eres muy temerario, _Sabo. _– dijo con emoción el okama, pero cuando antes de que pudiera dar otro cumplido se escuchó un quejido de dolor y asombro que llenó la atmosfera. Las miradas se dirigieron al interior de la nave, donde Portgas D. Ace se había quedado parado en el umbral de la puerta… con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Había dejado de respirar por unos segundos.

—Sa-Sabo… - pronunció con voz amarga. El muchacho de sombrero de copa se dio media vuelta, para encararlo.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen de antes? – interrogó Ivankov para lo que el joven asintiera.

—Así es, Ivankov-san… - con lentitud y un poco de ardor, Sabo se retiró la pañoleta del rostro, al momento que dejaba salir una hermosa sonrisa. —Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy y yo… nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

—Sabo. – Ace tembló y sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

—Ellos son… - y su sonrisa creció aún más. —Mis preciados hermanos.

Y en ese instante, cuando terminó de decir la palabra hermanos, vio algo que jamás imagino. Ace caminó lentamente donde él y lo abrazó, para entonces las lágrimas de Hiken ya habían bañado su hombro.

—¿Eres tú, Sabo? ¿Realmente eres tú?

—Aa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ace. – dijo con suavidad. —Tadaima.

—Okaeri. – pronunció con dificultad debido a la emoción y se aferró más a él, escondiendo su rostro, sonriendo y llorando. No podía creerlo.

Sólo había que esperar a que Luffy despertara… había mucho que contar.

**Fin.**

**Esta historía no está basada en una teoría en sí xD. La hice con mi inventiva, pero igual espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios xD. **

**Siguiente capitulo: **'¿Y si... hubieras llegado tarde?"

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fic ya correspode a una teoría como tal: Sabo llega tarde a Marineford. Espero que la disfruten. **

* * *

**¿Y si… hubieras llegado tarde?**

**-2-**

* * *

Para cuando menos se dieron cuenta todos se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro, atendiendo heridos y apilando muertos. Sengoku se sentó en uno de los escombros del Cuartel General. Estaba agotado y también lleno de sensaciones inexplicables. Después de la muerte de Portgas D. Ace, la huida de Monkey D. Luffy y la llegada de Akagami Shanks, su presión arterial seguro estaba llegando a un estadio 2 de la escala de hipertensión.

Respiró un poco más tranquilo, el Yonkou pelirrojo estaba encargándose del cuerpo de Shirohige, mientras que otros piratas acomodaban el cuerpo del fallecido hijo de Gold Roger en unas mantas, preparándose para trasladarlo. Observó de soslayo el panorama, después buscó a Garp, quien estaba de pie, no muy lejos de él, observando recelosamente cómo trasladaban el cuerpo de su nieto. Seguramente aún estaba furioso con Akainu, lo más probable es que el pensamiento de matarlo siguiera sembrado en su cabeza. Tembló un poco de sólo pensar el enorme escándalo que se hubiese provocado si no lo hubiera detenido a tiempo. Tuvo que sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pues sabía que en el momento menos esperado podría saltar sobre Sakazuki y destrozarle la cara.

Respiró una vez más, ahora que Hiken estaba muerto y Barbablanca había dejado este mundo esperaba que las cosas marcharan de mejor manera.

—Tengan cuidado. – escuchó la voz de Shanks, que estaba supervisando el traslado del cuerpo de Shirohige.

—Capitán, el cuerpo de "Puño de Fuego" está listo. – avisó uno de sus hombres.

—Bien, tengan cuidado con él. – se limitó a decir el pelirrojo.

Levantaron el cuerpo del pelinegro con suma delicadeza, entre cuatro hombres. Caminaron lentamente, ante los ojos expectantes de los marines, los cuales aún dudaban de la decisión de Sengoku.

Los piratas estaban tan ocupados con el traslado que no se fijaron que una persona se había parado justamente enfrente de ellos, impidiéndoles avanzar. Cuando observaron su sombra se detuvieron cuidadosamente y observaron al sujeto que estaba enfrente.

Era un joven, alto, de tez blanca, vestido con un pantalón azul, botas y una chaqueta larga, en su cintura una faja amarilla y en su cabeza un sombrero que cubría su cabello. Los piratas carraspearon, intentándole decir que no estorbara, pero el sujeto no se movió.

—Oye, muévete… - dijo finalmente uno, ya cansado de cargar el peso muerto de Ace. Entonces se dieron cuenta de algo. El hombre estaba respirando agitadamente, temblaba ligeramente de los hombros y en instantes gimoteaba.

Se dieron cuenta entonces, cuando sutiles lágrimas cayeron al suelo que algo andaba fuera de lo normal. El sujeto alzó el rostro y dejó ver aquel mar de lágrimas silenciosas.

—Disculpa. – intervino Marco, acercándose con lentitud. —¿Eres pirata de Akagami? – a lo que el sujeto negó lentamente. —No eras nakama nuestro, así que supongo que… eras amigo de Ace. – y éste no dijo nada más.

—Idiota. – musitó, a lo que Marco alzó una ceja. —Eres un idiota. – gimió con una voz apenas audible. —Por qué… siempre haces este tipo de cosas… Ace. – su voz comenzó a apretarse en su cuello. —Perdóname… Perdóname… - lloró con parsimonia y al ver esto Marco ordenó que bajaran a Ace un momento, pues podría tardar. El chico se arrodilló y se llevó la mano a su sombrero, para bajarlo y apretarlo entre sus manos.

Sengoku y Akagami miraron con extrañeza e interés la escena.

Poco a poco todo el jaleo se detuvo para observa. Un extraño muchacho, el cual había aparecido repentinamente, ahora se encontraba en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente la muerte del comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige. De nuevo un murmullo se extendió alrededor, donde todas las palabras coincidían con un _¿Quién es él? ¿Es un pirata? ¿Por qué está llorando tanto? ¿Alguien lo conoce?_

De un momento a otro, el muchacho sacó de su chaqueta un pañuelo blanco, muy similar al que suelen usar los nobles en el cuello. Limpió, con sus lágrimas todavía empapando el rostro de Ace, todo rastro de sangre.

Mientras lo hacía, el joven sonrió, sumamente desconsolado.

—Te vas con una sonrisa, ¿Eh, Ace? – apretó los ojos, debía dejar de llorar. —Siempre tan temerario. – terminó de limpiarlo y después de esto dobló el pañuelo y lo colocó en el pecho. —Te acompañaré hasta la tumba, hermano. – ante estas palabras, las personas que estaban a su alrededor, las que alcanzaron a escucharlo se estremecieron.

—Oye. – Marco se acercó, incrédulo. —Ace era tú…

—Eres Marco, El Fénix, ¿No? – no lo dejó terminar, se limpió lentamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, pero…

—Marco-san. – lo interrumpió, ahora su voz no sonaba afligida, sino que más bien era una mezcla de ira contenida con amabilidad. —Quién fue. – lo dijo con dureza. —Quién mató a Ace. – lo repitió, para que pudiera ser más específico. Marco alzó las cejas sorprendido y después bajó la cabeza.

—Akainu. – dijo con dolor. —Fue ese desgraciado de Akainu.

—¿Quién de todas estas personas es Akainu? – interrogó, ahora no se podían ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Ese de allá. – apuntó con la vista. —Me dirás ahora, ¿Quién eres tú?

—Gracias. – pero no respondió a su pregunta. —Marco-san, cuide de Ace por favor. – y ante sus ojos el muchacho desapareció.

De hecho, casi nadie pudo verlo con claridad, sólo aquellos cuyo poder era grande y longevo.

El Almirante Akainu sólo alcanzó a sentir un golpe tremendamente duro en el rostro, le había dolido mucho, al punto en que perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio y sólo sintió cómo su cuerpo se levantaba y volaba con prisa. Una exclamación se escuchó en el campo de batalla cuando el muchacho de antes estampó su puño con una fuerza bruta incalculable sobre Akainu, quien voló inconsciente sobre las cabezas de muchos y cayó directamente en el agua fría.

—¡Almirante! – muchos marines se prepararon para saltar al mar, a la par que se colocaron en pose de defensa.

—Aun no acabo con él. – gruñó furioso el muchacho y se preparó para entrar al mar y matarlo de una vez.

Sin embargo, antes de poder emprender la carrera, sintió que le sujetaban con firmeza del brazo derecho. Preso de la ira y la sed de venganza, desplegó su presencia por el campo de batalla de una manera asombrosa. El Haoshoku Haki hizo palidecer a muchos y al momento de hacerlo, Shanks, quien lo había detenido, lo emitió de igual forma, terminando de noquear a muchas personas en el proceso, pero logrando calmar al chico.

Éste respiró agitadamente, dándose cuenta de que no estaba tratando con un pirata normal.

—Akagami Shanks, un Yonkou. – bisbisó, aún con furia en su voz.

—Eres muy fuerte, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sabo. – dijo con simpleza.

—Así que eres hermano de Ace. – él lo había escuchado. —¿Has venido a vengarte?

—He llegado tarde. – corrigió con tristeza y frustración. —¿Por qué me detienes? Tengo que acabar con la vida de ese bastardo. – apretó la mandíbula, aún más enojado de sólo recordar el cuerpo frío de Ace por culpa de aquel sujeto.

—No, no debes… La guerra terminó Sabo-san. Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero ya no debes luchar. – intentó hacerlo reflexionar. —Si luchas volverá a derramarse sangre, ¿Es que no entiendes que todo terminó?

—¡Cállate! – los piratas de Shanks se sintieron impresionados, nunca antes nadie le había gritado así a su capitán. —¡Ese maldito merece morir!

—Si peleas, yo pelearé contra ti. – advirtió Shanks.

—¿Y tú crees que tu nombre me intimida, Akagami Shanks? Podrás tener el respeto de Luffy, pero yo no te debo nada. – Shanks, al reconocer el nombre de su amigo se sintió sorprendido.

—Luffy… ¿También es tu hermano?

—Sí, es mi hermano menor. – entonces pareció calmarse, olvidando por un momento su sed de venganza y pensando en el paradero de su hermano pequeño. —¿Dónde está Luffy? – buscó con la vista pero no lo encontró. —Él no murió… ¿Verdad? – agregó con vehemencia, preocupándose.

—No, lo rescataron justo a tiempo. – informó Shanks.

—Ya veo. – se tranquilizó. Pero después recuperó la misma cordura. —Ahora suéltame, Yonkou, tengo que destruir a esa persona.

—Si atacas tu solo, morirás. – reflexionó el capitán pirata. —Sabo-san… no debes pelear, en vez de eso debes ir donde Luffy. Por lo que sé, estaba muy herido, necesitará de su hermano ahora más que nunca. – ante esta declaración, la mente de Sabo se perturbó y al mismo tiempo se instaló un sentimiento de culpa.

—Luffy. – musitó. Recapacitó un momento. Era bien sabido que de los tres, Sabo siempre fue el más discreto y prudente. —Es verdad. – comenzó a aflojar sus músculos. —Lo más importante es ir donde Luffy. – murmuró.

—Búscalo… aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.

—Akagami. – balbuceó para después sentir un nuevo escozor en sus ojos. —Suéltame… prometo no ir tras Akainu, por ahora…

—Con eso me basta. – lo soltó poco a poco. Nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Al momento de hacerlo, Sabo bajó su cabeza y golpeó con mucha fuerza el suelo, destrozando un poco más la plaza Oris. Elevó la cabeza y gritó, de nuevo, con una mezcla de emociones que fluían de él.

—¡Garp! – reclamó y el marino de la cicatriz prestó atención. —¡Garp! – lo miró con ira. —¡¿Es que acaso antepusiste tu trabajo antes que tu familia?! – reclamó para sorpresa de muchos. El anciano apretó los dientes, todavía sin poder saber de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué dices, mocoso? – gruñó estremecido.

—¡Eres un cobarde! – gritó, ahora sus sentimientos violentos se traspalaron a Garp.—¡Maldito cobarde! – lloró y gritó, definitivamente ese espectáculo era mucho más estremecedor que ver a Ace despedirse de todos.

—¡Suficiente! – el mayor se lanzó contra él y arrasó con el muchacho, lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra una pared, se preparó para darle otro golpe en la cara y silenciar su boca, pero se detuvo al instante, ese muchacho no era otro sino…

—Adelante, intenta golpearme… ya no soy un niño. – siseó con desafío. Pero Garp retrocedió y lo soltó.

—Sabo. – recordó su nombre súbitamente, sin aliento.

—Me recuerdas… - dijo, bajando la cabeza. —Garp… ya no hay nada detrás de aquel monstruo que solía golpearnos en la Montaña Corvo. – lo encaró, sus ojos acuoso. —¿Es que ya no quedó nada de aquel hombre que solía preocuparse por sus nietos? ¿Es que te volviste en una marioneta del gobierno?

—Cállate, cállate por favor, Sabo. – gimió, llorando también.

—Garp. – mencionó aquello con solemnidad. —Iré en busca de Luffy. – dijo en voz baja. —Ahora que sabes que estoy aquí quiero que sepas algo. – y, todavía enojado y dolido, lo abrazó por el cuello. —Estoy sumamente furioso… - aquello sonó lastimero. —Estoy muy enojado por haber llegado tarde. —no lo soltaba, tenía mucho que decirle. —Pero también estoy enojado porque Ace murió. No fue justo que Luffy tuviera que sacrificarse. – el anciano bajó más la cabeza, por otro lado, Sengoku y los demás marines, quien ya habían sacado a Akainu del agua, se arremolinaban, interesados por saber qué cosas le decía aquel jovenzuelo.

—Sabo yo… - se llevó la mano a la cara, para cubrirse las lágrimas.

—Estoy muy triste… y decepcionado… conmigo mismo, Garp. – sollozó Sabo. —Pero no te preocupes… sé que tú no puedes hacer ciertas cosas, por ser un marine. Por eso yo… - tomó aire. —Algún día me encargaré de que la muerte de Ace no sea en vano. – entonces lo soltó y se limpió las lágrimas. —Cuídate. – se echó a un lado y de la misma manera que llegó, comenzó a caminar hasta el cuerpo de Ace, con toda tranquilidad. Nadie se animó a tocarlo. Garp se quedó a espaldas de él, llorando…

Para cuando se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano se arrodilló y tocó levemente su rostro.

—Ace… - farfulló con melancolía. —Nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa, y cuando nos volvamos a ver, brindaremos juntos, como aquel día. – después se levantó. —Adiós, Ace. – su rostro se giró donde Marco e hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Cuida de él. – y entonces, de la misma forma que llegó, se desvaneció entre los escombros y la neblina del mar. Todos estaban inmóviles, exhortos, temerosos.

—¿Cómo está Akainu? – preguntó Sengoku. El almirante reaccionó y se levantó, desorientado y molesto.

—¿Dónde está… ese sujeto? – preguntó, mareado.

—Se ha ido. – dijo Sengoku. —¿Cómo estás?

—Señor. – el rostro perturbado del Almirante comprobó su estado. —Esto jamás lo perdonaré, yo…

—No quiero que desates más peleas. Tal como lo dije antes, esta guerra se terminó. – argumentó con voz firme el marinero de mayor estatus. —Todos, regresen a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Pero era obvio que aquello no se olvidaría. A pesar de que Sengoku ordenó compostura y que no se hablara más del asunto. Esa tarde, Garp lloró en el camarote de su barco y así continuó durante toda la noche.

Las palabras que Sabo le había dicho no sólo eran para sí mismo, sino que también se refería a él, a todos aquellos que no pudieron hacer nada.

Garp apretó los puños y pensó en Luffy. Seguramente ahora se estaría debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, tal vez incluso hubiese muerto por la gravedad de sus heridas. Con tan sólo pensarlo su cuerpo se estremecía y sentía más ganas de llorar.

Sabo había sido claro, él estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber llegado a tiempo, pero después dijo la que no era justo que Luffy se hubiera sacrificado, de tal forma que… era un reclamo directo, era un: _Ace murió, Luffy casi muere y tú… sólo observaste. _

Pero mientras Garp pensaba de esa manera, Sabo no parecía diferenciarse mucho de él. El muchacho rubio, después de años de ausencia, regresaba al mundo de los vivos, no literalmente hablando, para encarar una realidad cruel y salvaje.

Sabo buscó por días a Luffy, como no estaba seguro del rumbo, se la pasó investigando de forma discreta. Visitó por lo menos nueve islas diferentes pero no podía encontrarlo. Unas semanas después el periódico le trajo una noticia muy interesante. Luffy había estado en el cuartel general de nuevo, ahora declarando, según las autoridades, la guerra de manera abierta a la Marina.

Se río con el pensamiento, definitivamente eran unos paranoicos.

—Ahora que han hecho su desastre la Marina está en un callejón sin salida. – comentó Sabo, mientras leía el periódico en su pequeña balsa.

Esa misma tarde, mientras dormía, un Rey Marino le atacó por sorpresa y destrozó su balsa. Obviamente el rey marino murió contra él, pero Sabo se quedó desprotegido en el mar. Pasó tres días sobre el cadáver del animal, que poco a poco se descomponía y dejaría de serle comestible.

Una noche, cuando pensó que ya no podía escapar, un barco atropelló su estancia. Sabo cayó al agua y entre la conmoción fue rescatado. Para cuando despertó la sorpresa lo inundó al verse en el barco de la legendaria legión de las piratas Kujas.

Se topó directamente con Boa Hancock, la hermosa emperatriz, la cual, al verlo ordenó inmediatamente que lo apresaran y lo encadenaran. Pero Sabo tenía otras cosas en mente, había escuchado que la mujer había entrado en contacto con Luffy durante la guerra, por lo que esperaba averiguar algo.

—Mi señora, sé que desea encadenarme. – retrocedió cuando vio a las Kujas avanzar hacia él. —Pero sólo estoy de paso, le estoy muy agradecido también, pero no quiero problemas con usted y sus chicas. – alzó las manos al frente, para intentar relajar el asunto.

—Hombre, pareces sospechoso, ¿Qué hacías en alta mar sobre un cadáver de rey marino?

—Naufrague y utilice ese cuerpo para sobrevivir. – dijo con cortesía, como un noble. —Antes de que me eche por la borda, quiero preguntarle algo, si me lo permite.

La reina de las mujeres alzó una ceja y después asintió. Sabo sonrió, ella no era tan insensible como muchos decían.

—Estoy buscando a un pirata, él estuvo en Marineford, ¿Sabe algo de Monkey D. Luffy? – ante su pregunta Hancock se tensó, cosa que Sabo notó. Inmediatamente las piratas lo rodearon con sus arcos cargados de flecha. —Por su reacción me parece que sí lo conocen. – intuyó.

—¿Se puede saber que quieres tú con él? – reiteró Boa, con rudeza y celos.

—Necesito encontrarlo, quiero saber si está bien. Vi la noticia en el periódico y…

—¿Eres marine? ¿O acaso trabajas para el gobierno? – no lo dejó terminar.

—No, yo…

—¿Por qué habría de creerle yo a un hombre? – admitió enseguida.

—Espere mi lady, ¿Usted conoce a Luffy? – las mujeres tensaron aún más sus arcos. —Por favor, dígame entonces… ¿Dónde está él?

—No lo sé. Como Shichibukai es mi deber cazar a ese pirata renegado, pero no estoy obligada a compartir información con nadie. – lo apuntó despectivamente. —Fuera de mi barco.

—Entonces sí sabe dónde está. – Sabo se quitó el sombrero y se agachó de manera que agradeció gustoso. —¡Dígame donde esta! – gritó, ilusionado. —Usted lo esconde porque cree que soy un subordinado del gobierno, pero no es así, señora, yo soy un revolucionario.

—Eres un subordinado de Dragón, el revolucionario. – su perfil cambió.

—Sí, es mi líder.

—¿Y cómo puedo comprobar que lo que dices es verdad? – la emperatriz pirata no cedía ante nada.

—Me temo que no sé cómo hacerle entender. – expresó Sabo.

—Bueno, si realmente vienes de parte de la armada revolucionaria deberás decirme la guarida de Dragón, el revolucionario.- exigió con clara cizaña y eso sólo molestó a Sabo.

—Temo, señora, que esa pregunta no puede ser respondida de mi propia boca. – se colocó el sombrero y la observó con seriedad. —Bien lo ha dicho, como Shichibukai, usted es "aliada" del Gobierno Mundial. Puedo desear ver a Luffy, pero bajo ningún concepto intercambiaría ese tipo de información por su paradero. Prefiero buscarlo yo mismo.

Un silencio profundo se estableció en el barco de las Kujas. Hancock miró con cuidado al muchacho, el cual parecía hablar enserio, sonrió.

—Ya veo, entonces Dragon te mandó para verificar el estado de Luffy.- admitió, creyéndole sólo un poco.

—Bueno, en realidad no me ordenaron tal cosa, yo lo busco por motivos más personales.

—Mmm. – carraspeó la mujer de gran altura. —Pareces sincero, pero aun así no puedo arriesgarme. Bien, te diré sólo una cosa… Luffy está bien, pero en este momento se encuentra sumamente ocupado. No puede tener interrupciones de ningún tipo.

—¿No puede? – alzó una ceja.

—Así es.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Dije que sólo te diría una cosa y no más. – frunció el ceño la reina.

—De acuerdo, entiendo… ¿Entonces él está bien? Seguramente debe estar haciendo algo muy importante. – miró el océano y después carraspeó. —Pronto será verano y yo ya no puedo atrasarme. – murmuró para sí. —No puedo seguir buscándolo… mas si usted me confirma que está sano y salvo entonces lo dejaré así. – Sabo sonrió. Después de eso se quitó cuidadosamente su faja y la dobló, la extendió hacia Hancock. —Por favor, dígale que esto es un regalo. Para que empiece con suerte su próxima aventura. – sonrió, mostrando su singular dentadura. La jefa de las piratas amazonas alzó una ceja con algo de rechazo.

—¿Una faja? – lo miró recelosa. —¿No tendrá algún tipo de localizador, o sí?

—¡Por supuesto que no! – no tardó en aclarar. —Es un regalo para Luffy. – una de las mujeres se acercó y lo recogió. —Se lo encargó mucho Hancock-san. – hizo una reverencia.

—¿Te vas?

—Se me acabó el tiempo y ya no puedo retrasarme, necesito irme, le agradezco mucho su ayuda.- aunque no estaba completamente seguro Sabo sintió que podía confiar en ella. Se acercó a la orilla del barco y después se detuvo. —Amm, ¿Podría prestarme una balsa? – dijo apenado a lo que la mujer asintió. —Gracias.

Una vez en la balsa se quitó el sombrero por última vez en son de despedida. Dio media vuelta y se apresuró, ahora que comprobaba que Luffy estaba bien, en parte por la noticia y el avistamiento de Boa Hancock, necesitaba regresar a Baltigo. En el mismo periódico donde aparecía la foto de Luffy se encontraba un mensaje secreto para todos los comandantes de la armada. Por supuesto, sólo los comandantes tenían la facultad de entenderlo, así que en cuanto lo vio, Sabo se dio cuenta que el tiempo se había agotado.

—Espero que nos veamos de nuevo, Luffy. – musitó mientras se alejaba.

—¡Oye! – escuchó a las piratas. —¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

—_¡Sabo! – _gritó, pero por la distancia no logró escucharse bien.

—¿Cómo dijo? – preguntó la médico de las mujeres.

—Me parece que dijo Abo…

—Quien sabe. – se encogió de hombros una. —En todo caso, debemos regresar a Amazon Lilly.

…

Habían pasado dos semanas después de que Sabo se había encontrado con las mujeres piratas. En este momento se encontraba sentado sobre una caja de madera, tomando una copa de sake, mirando un monumento de piedra que se encontraba frente a él. Ya no lloraba, sino más bien guardaba silencio con tranquilidad.

El viento ondeó el sombrero naranja de Ace y Sabo se levantó mirando el horizonte.

—El tiempo es cruel, ¿No es así, Ace? – colocó entonces una fotografía sobre su lápida. —No temas hermano, Luffy está bien, le has salvado la vida y ahora está bien. – pero cuando terminó de decir esto pequeñas lágrimas traviesas surcaron su rostro. —Él siempre estará bien… porque siempre los cuidarás. ¿No es así? – sirvió una copa y después la dejó, junto con la botella, en la caja de madera. —Gracias por todo Ace. – Sabo miró con tristeza y cariño la tumba. —Eres mejor hermano que yo, ¿Lo sabías? – dio media vuelta y limpió sus lágrimas. —Hasta pronto, hermano.

La sombra de Sabo se alejó hasta que desapareció por completo del panorama.

…

Dos años después, cuando las guerreras Kujas fueron por Luffy a la isla en donde había entrenado todo ese tiempo, las hermanas Boa le entregaron a Luffy la faja amarilla.

—¿Qué es esto? – preguntó interesado.

—Hace tiempo un extraño se la dio a Ane-sama, me parece que te lo envió a ti para desearte buena suerte. – contestó Sonia.

—¿Oh? ¿Quién podría haber sido? – Luffy la tomó y se la colocó en la cintura. —¡Ah, me queda genial! – sonrió.

—Sí, se te ve bien. – halagó Margaret.

—Bien, ahora regreso, tengo que ir por mi sombrero. – y Luffy fue donde éste y por extraño que pareciera, un ánimo optimista y lleno de entusiasmo se apoderó de él.

Antes de que posara su mano sobre su sombrero la imagen de Sabo, su hermano mayor se le vino a la cabeza. Y por un momento pensó… en cómo serían las cosas si él estuviera vivo. Entonces sonrió. No tenía caso vivir en el pasado, lo que importaba ahora era el presente y el futuro que estaba por venir.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… - susurró Luffy, mientras se colocaba su sombrero para a continuación sonreír.

"_Un nuevo mundo me espera… y después… One Piece."_

Y con ese pensamiento, Luffy emprendió camino hacia Shabondy; volvería a ver a sus nakamas y después una nueva aventura.

**Fin.**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si tienen alguna teoría por favor diganmela por un review y así seguir creando más fics. Les agradezco su tiempo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta teoría es muy interesante y se disparó cuando durante la Saga de Punk Hazard salen algunos nakamas de Donquixote Doflamingo. Entre ellos un sombrerero de chaqueta de cuerpo y cicatrices que tenía una gran arma. La teoría dice que ese hombre es Sabo, el porqué no está muy claro, ya que de la misma fuente emergen más teorías. Bueno... espero que este fic les guste. **

**Teoría: Sabo es nakama de Donquixote Doflamingo. **

* * *

**¿Y si… eres mi enemigo?**

**-3-**

* * *

En ese preciso momento, en el instante el que vio su velocidad y agilidad, cuando contempló la manera magistral en la que se comportaba en batalla, en cómo era capaz de disparar sin remordimientos y matar a sus oponentes. Fue en ese preciso momento en el que Doflamingo sonrió astutamente.

—Oye tú. – detuvo aquella pelea innecesaria que sólo cobraría la vida de más nakamas. Los guardias del palacio de Dressrosa se paralizaron ante la orden del maestro, bajando la cabeza automáticamente.

Un hombre de vestimentas ajustadas, una chaqueta y un pantalón de pantalón de cuero de color negro y azul, un sombrero de copa alto y un pañuelo que cubría su rostro el cual escondía tenebrosas cicatrices de quemaduras. También aquellas botas de montaña y guantes, le hacían ver como un matón profesional. Ese era el muchacho que había irrumpido en Dressrosa de la nada y pidió de manera cortes unirse a la banda del reconocido Shichibukai. Al ver la hostilidad de los guardianes del palacio no dudo en defenderse y causar un gran alboroto.

Pero ahora estaba frente a Doquixote Doflamingo, justamente el hombre que buscaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos usaban gafas de sol pero sentían como si sus miradas estuvieran taladrando las entrañas del otro.

—¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el rey a lo que el hombre simplemente inclinó su sombrero y suspiró.

—Puede llamarme como quiera. – le dijo con algo de cansancio.

—¿Cómo yo quiera? – sonrió gustoso. —Entonces serás Jaque.

—¿Jaque? – alzó una ceja.

—Eres el perfecto Jaque Mate, muchacho. – de nuevo esa enigmática sonrisa se atravesaba en su rostro. —No esperaba que un sujeto aparecido de la nada pudiera causar tanto alboroto. Dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque odio el Gobierno Mundial. – respondió con tranquilidad. —Y porque sé que tú eres el único que podrá destruirlo.

Antes dichas palabras una carcajada emergió desde lo más profundo de la garganta del Shichibukai. No se reprimió en nada, sus subordinados observaron asombrados.

—Me agradas. – halagó una vez que terminó de reír. —Bien, _Jaque_, tú serás a partir de ahora uno de mis nakamas. Espero que comprendas lo que eso significa.

—Desde luego que sí. – murmuró con cierto éxtasis.

—Me agradas muchacho… - comentó el rey de Dressrosa. —Espero que en un futuro te conviertas en mi perfecto Jaque Mate.

—No dude de mí, capitán. – dijo con emoción y frialdad.

Y así… pasaron los años.

—Así que Law y Mugiwara están causando problemas en Punk Hazard. – argumentó Doflamingo, reflexionando un poco. Pero entonces un nuevo arremete de Baby 5 lo amenazó.

—Ya es suficiente. – Jaque sacó su arma y le dio un tipo limpio en el rostro a la chica. Donquixote miró a Baby 5 en el suelo, todavía furiosa.

—Buffalo, Baby 5, tengo una misión para ustedes. – dijo de pronto.

Pero ellos fallaron en su misión, Law y Sombrero de Paja habían sido más fuertes de lo que pensó. Tanto así que fue obligado renunciar a su puesto de Señor de Guerra y tener que esperar ridiculizado en su palacio por la pista que le haría recuperar a su estúpido aliado Caesar Clow. Cuando se contactó nuevamente con Trafalgar Law y también conversó con Luffy una sonrisa maquiavélica se asomó en sus labios.

—Ese muchacho sólo causa problemas. – escuchó a Jaque susurrar, el cual entró a la habitación de Doflamingo con una tetera y una taza.

—¿Has escuchado de él, verdad? – Doflamingo tomó el té con calma.

—Sí. – asintió sin ninguna emoción.

—Yo lo vi en acción en la guerra. – exclamó mientras se servía más té.

—¿Marineford?

—Sí… era una hormiga en un huracán. Pero… - dejó su taza en una mesa. —Era una hormiga muy persistente.

—Era el hermano menor de Portgas D. Ace, ¿No es así?

—Ah, sí… - pareció recordar algo. —Jaque, necesito que llames a Trébol.

—Como ordene. – salió de la habitación.

En cuestión de unos minutos Trébol llegó. Donquixote sonrió cuando sostuvo la Mera Mera no Mi en sus manos.

—Estoy seguro que Mugiwara no querrá que nadie más la tenga. – dijo con malicia.

Y tarde o temprano la batalla se desató y Luffy junto con otro grupo de personas entraron la fábrica del Sad, listos para destruir todo.

—Tú debes ser Mugiwara no Luffy. – Jaque estaba parado sobre el tanque del Sad. Luffy lo miró atentamente.

—¿Quién eres? – comentó en medio de la confusión, pues los guardias de la fábrica estaban entablando una pelea contra sus nakamas. Jaque sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

—No te preocupes, lo sabrás. – bajó de un saltó y miró atentamente a Luffy. —Luchemos, he esperado mucho tiempo por este momento.

El pelinegro lo miró con algo de desinterés.

—¿Estuviste esperando?

—Claro. – sacó de cada lado una pistola enorme. —Ahora… - disparó entonces y las balas, aunque inútiles contra Luffy, lo impulsaron y lo arrastraron unos metros, automáticamente las balas regresaron hacia Jaque, el cual no se inmutó, las balas pasaron a su lado.

—¡Maldito! – Luffy se enojó. —¡Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun! – los brazos del muchacho arremetieron con fuerza y precisión, pero el oponente no se molestó en alejarse demasiado, simplemente esquivaba los ataques con fineza. Luffy se detuvo y comprendió entonces que no se trataba de algún hablador.

—¿Es todo?

—No. – se acercó a él. —No sé por qué, pero siento algo raro. – dijo de la nada y Jaque alzó una ceja. —¿Nos conocemos de antes?

—Quien sabe. – encogió los hombros. —Sólo estoy aquí para comprobar tu fuerza. – se guardó las pistolas. —Veo que eres un combatiente de cuerpo a cuerpo. – se colocó en guardia. — Entonces… ¿Quieres pelear? – a lo que Luffy sonrió demandante.

—Por supuesto. – se colocó en guardia.

—Bien, el menor empieza. – dijo con caballerosidad.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol! – el puño de Luffy no dio en el blanco, pues su oponente se movió antes de que pudiera acertarle. Inmediatamente se desplazó contra Luffy y le atacó de cerca. El muchacho de goma se equiparó contra él, esquivando y lanzando golpes de la misma manera que su oponente. Pronto se dio cuenta que ese sujeto estaba más entrenado de lo que pensó al principio.

Un golpe limpió le fue acertado en la mejilla y el poseedor de la Gomu Gomu ni Mi retrocedió para después acertar una patada que, para su sorpresa fue detenida por la mano del muchacho. Sonrió ante esto, no era un oponente cualquiera. Pero no se esperó que le sujetara de la pierna y lo alzara con fuerza, lo lanzó contra la maquinaria de la fábrica.

Luffy detuvo su carrera con sus extremidades. Y regresó hacia él, haciendo de nuevo su ataque de metralleta, destruyendo el terreno y demás cosas de la fábrica.

—Te tengo. – dijo entonces, mientras con ayuda de su Gear Second desapareció de la vista de Jaque y le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago. El muchacho gimió ante la sorpresa, después Luffy lo tomó de la cara y lo movió como una honda. El nakama de Doflamingo cayó sobre unas cajas y todavía no satisfecho, Luffy infló su brazo derecho.

—¡Gigant Pistol! – gritó para después pulverizar lo que estaba enfrente de él. Cuando el ataque terminó no tardó ni dos segundos, se cubrió con avidez del lado izquierdo una poderosa patada de Jaque, el cual no parecía afectado por el golpe anterior. Luffy le miró, más intrigado.

—No esperaba menos de ti. – comentó el muchacho y de una manera rápida le propino un golpe duro en el rostro a Mugiwara, esta vez fue diferente, pues Luffy sintió dolor.

Lo mandó a volar cerca de los tanques de Sad. Jaque reposó sobre unas escaleras cercanas.

—¡Gomu Gomu no…! – escuchó enseguida. —¡Jet Pistol! – se apresuró a esquivar la corriente de aire a propulsión pero para entonces Luffy ya estaba detrás suyo. —¡Jet Bullet! – y le atinó el golpe en la espalda, Jaque salió disparado contra el piso.

Pero ante todo pronóstico el hombre se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Luffy entrecerró los ojos, aún más intrigado.

—Interesante. – exclamó el muchacho. —Tienes una velocidad y fuerza increíbles. – pareció decirlo con emoción. —Pero… no por nada soy uno de los nakamas más confiables del capitán Doflamingo. – se inclinó y tomó aire. —Mi haki es más poderoso que el tuyo, Mugiwara no Luffy.

—Eso lo veremos. ¡Armamento integrado! – sus brazos se hicieron negros. —¡Gomu Gomu no Hanabi! – se lanzó al aire dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero el joven pasó entre ellos con rapidez, se acercó a Luffy y se preparó para golpearlo, el usuario de goma se apresuró a escapar, esquivando el primer puñetazo, pero no esperó una patada cubierta de Haki. Fue lanzado contra el suelo y después lo tomaron de la cabeza para impactarlo con mayor fuerza. Luffy activó su Gear Second y se levantó con violencia, se liberó del agarre y atacó con su pierna en forma de látigo. Su rival lo esquivó con firmeza y después le lanzó otra patada, que Luffy evitó.

Pero al hacerlo el golpe se fue contra el suelo ocasionando una enorme grieta.

—Oh… tengo que ser más cuidadoso de no destrozar la fábrica. – se recriminó a sí mismo.

—¡Elephant Gun! – no se esperó el poderoso golpe así que se cubrió con sus manos.

El capitán del Sombrero de Paja se quedó paralizado, le había detenido el golpe con sus manos. El hombre se mantuvo firme, resistiendo, después dejó escapar una risa burlona.

—Eres fuerte. – elogió de nuevo.

—Tú… - masculló, incrédulo. Realmente le estaba dando batalla. Luffy regresó su brazo, tenía que buscar otra manera de ganarle. El ataque sorpresa parecía efectivo, pero por más golpes que le daba él volvía a levantarse.

—Mi turno. – desapareció ante sus ojos y tal como lo había hecho antes le golpeó en el estómago con la rodilla, Luffy tardó en reaccionar, pues enseguida le propinó otro golpe en el rostro, también reforzado con Haki. Por un momento sintió como si su abuelo le estuviera apaleando. Su cabeza se estiró en el aire, pero para desgracia del Jaque el ingenio de Luffy le jugó una buena, pues se regresó con su fuera una liga y le dio un golpe duro en la cabeza, esta vez Jaque se sintió mareado.

—¡Gomu Gomu no… Kane! – le dio otro golpe, armado con haki. —Te tengo. – Luffy lo sujetó bien, los dos caía y con su brazo en el aire convocó otro ataque. —¡Gomu Gomu no Rifle! – y le dio de lleno en el abdomen. Su oponente, todavía presa del ataque no desperdició tiempo y tomó a Luffy de su muñeca. Exclamó con dolor mientras el golpe aún causaba efecto y se volteó en el aire para después atraer a Luffy hasta él. Rodeó sus brazos con su armadura y cuando por efecto de elasticidad el muchacho de la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo se acercó inevitablemente le propinó un buen puñetazo, mandando a Luffy a volar en la dirección opuesta.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Jaque cayó escupiendo sangre, Luffy se estrelló contra una pared de otro extremo. Los nakamas de Luffy observaban atónitos, no podían creer que ese hombre estuviera tan emparejado con su capitán.

—¡Es así como quería verte, Mugiwara no Luffy! – gritó con devoción mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Se sigue moviendo aún después de ese ataque tan poderoso. – bisbisó Sanji, quien lo había visto todo.

—Eres muy fuerte. – dijo el futuro rey de los piratas. —Pero… tengo cosas que hacer, así que no puedo entretenerme mucho contigo. – Luffy apareció de la nada enfrente de él. —¡Jet Bazooka! – pero ante sorpresa de todos Jaque resistió el ataque, siendo arrastrado sólo unos metros.

—Pienso igual. – jadeó y se lanzó sobre Luffy le dio un golpe limpió en la cara y a continuación una patada en el pecho lo cual lo mandó contra unas computadoras. El nakama del ex – Shichibukai jadeó con cansancio, ese embate había sido especialmente poderoso. Tosió sangre y se sujetó el abdomen, resintiéndolo. A pesar de estar armado con Haki el efecto no dejó de ser apreciable.

Luffy se levantó y escupió sangre. De la misma manera que él le había propinado un ataque formidable, el subordinado de Doflamingo se lo regresó con la misma potencia.

—Maldición. – suspiró Luffy, con dolor.

—Aún no hemos empezado, Luffy. – mencionó su oponente. —Sólo estaba calentando. – sacó entonces desde su chaqueta tres trozos de metal, los cuales los unión, así como Nami solía hacerlo con su Sorcery Clim Tact, pero a comparación de ella, este no parecía tener "magia" dentro.

—Oh, ya veo. – el muchacho se levantó y se colocó en guardia de nuevo. —Es bueno escucharlo. – su cuerpo se puso rojo y comenzó a emitir vapor.

—Disculpa. ¿Cómo dijiste que llamas a eso?

—Gear Second. – dijo con simpleza.

—Es simplemente genial. – comentó Jaque, mientras se ponía en guardia. Y de nuevo desapareció ante la vista de todos, pero Luffy ya lo había localizado. Le atacó por la derecha y lo esquivó con velocidad, una ráfaga de golpes y bastonazos se avecinaron; aun así logró esquivarlos.

—Kenbunshoku Haki. – dijo su enemigo. —Y además posees el color de la armadura… no cabe duda, eres formidable Mugiwara. – dijo mientras seguía con su ataque masivo.

—¡Y no has visto nada! – Luffy se enrrolló sobre sí mismo y con una agilidad digna ejecuto su ataque Gomu Gomu no Ovni. Sus patadas recubiertas del Busoushoku Haki comenzaron a hacerlo retroceder.

—No seas imprudente. – tomó uno de sus pies en el aire y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Luffy se sostuvo para no golpearse y con lo mismo se las arregló para acertarle una patada. Jaque retrocedió pero no soltó su pie. Lo atrajo hacia sí y con su bastón le dio un golpe justo sobre la cara. Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa cosa tenía kairoseki en un extremo.

Jaque no perdió tiempo y aprovechando el estado de plejía del muchacho se las arregló para encajar su bastón en su estómago y después golpearlo repetidas veces hasta que Luffy exclamó sin aliento. Lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó lejos. Luffy se recuperó en el aire. Respiraba agitadamente y ya estaba sangrando. Tenía tiempo que no se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Jaque arremetió de nuevo contra él con fiereza, intentó darle de nuevo con su bastón, pero Luffy lo esquivó con una pirueta. El golpe fue tal que su arma quedó atorada en el suelo.

—Diablos.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk! – no se esperó eso ni en un millón de años. Fue como ver una centella que se aproximaba a él con un poder y velocidad inconcebibles. Realmente no tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar. Reforzó su cuerpo con haki pero el efecto fue tal que le hizo daño. Lo mandó contra las paredes del lugar muy cerca de los tanques del Sad. Dio de lleno contra las estructuras de metal. Arrasó con las computadoras, el pavimento y algunos tubos que alimentaban a los generadores de electricidad.

Luffy exclamó con cansancio, dejándose caer sentado unos momentos. La presencia del muchacho ya no se sentía. Espera no haberlo matado porque detestaba eso.

—Lo derrotó. – exclamó Franky, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Entonces una risa burlona se asomó sorpresivamente en el campo de batalla. Luffy volteó irritado hacia la persona que reía.

—Flamenco.- dijo con cansancio.

Donquixote Doflamingo llegó a la escena con una poderosa risa y sin duda mucha emoción.

—¡Sorprendente, Sombrero de Paja! – coreó emocionado. —Le has dado una paliza a uno de mis subordinados… aunque bueno, tal parece que él también te la dio a ti.

Luffy no contestó.

—¿Crees tener el nivel para enfrentarme? – retó deliberadamente. Luffy se levantó lentamente, todavía cansado.

—Sí, definitivamente… te patearé el trasero. – declaró con tranquilidad.

Esto provocó más risas por el lado de Doflamingo.

—¡Tienes agallas, muchacho! – río. —Eso me gusta.

De un saltó se acercó hasta Luffy. El capitán del sombrero no se inmutó. Pareció como si Doflamingo fuera a hacer un movimiento pero entonces una gran explosión se apoderó de la atención de todos.

Miraron sorprendidos los tanques de Sad, los cuales explotaron sin causa aparente.

—¡Qué demonios…! – el ex –Shichibukai se sintió alterado. Sugieran llamas del tanque principal y de la nada explotó el segundo tanque. En total había tres. —¡Sombrero de Paja! – lo miró enfurecido. —¿En qué momento tú…?

—No fue Luffy. – escuchó entonces una voz conocida. El criminal se paralizó y observó incrédulo.

Su subordinado estaba parado enfrente del tercer tanque, totalmente cansado, sangrando y jadeante.

—Gran ataque, Luffy. – felicitó. —Fuego, como el de Ace. – comentó entonces y Luffy se sorprendió ante eso.

—¿Cómo dijiste? – murmuró incrédulo.

—¡Jaque! – Doflamingo se confundió. —¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Lo que tenía que pasar, Capitán. – jadeó, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una de sus pistolas. Apuntó al tanque del Sad y después sonrió.

—Tú… - bufó con rabia Donquixote.

—Jaque Mate. – pronunció y disparó, automáticamente la sustancia ardió y el contenedor explotó.

—¡Maldito! – escupió molesto.

—Ah y por cierto… - agregó el hombre mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de la cara. —Mi nombre no es Jaque. – al momento Luffy sintió que el aire le hacía falta. Su corazón latió a mil por hora y la boca se le secó.

—¿Qué dices…? – el criminal no comprendía.

—Mi nombre es Sabo. – sonrió desafiante. —Y mi misión está completa.

—Sa-Sabo… - susurró Luffy, sin aliento.

—Hola, Luffy… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Y entonces el infierno se congeló.

**Fin. **

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Me esforcé en la batalla para que quedara pareja, es decir, no darle demasiada ventaja a Luffy pero que tampoco pudiera ganar. Bueno, espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Y yo supongo que esta será la última teoría por que bueno, no me han llegado más y no he visto en internet alguna otra. Por lo tanto supongo que terminaremos hasta aquí las teorías de Sabo. **

**Teoría: Dragón no deja que Sabo vaya a Marineford. **

* * *

**¿Y si… no pudiste partir?**

**-4-**

* * *

En aquel momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que utilizar su cuerpo como escudo. Tenía un poderoso control sobre el Haki que preveía al usuario de una armadura indestructible, por lo que pensó que interceptar aquella bomba sería pan comido… pero se equivocó. La explosión alcanzó otro nivel al momento que tocó el suelo.

¿Por qué hizo alto tan loco? ¿Por qué interceptar una bomba antes de caer al suelo confiando sólo en Haki?

La respuesta era simple. Él era un comandante revolucionario que simplemente no podía darles la espalda a aquellas personas que sufrían bajo el yugo del gobierno. Por eso decidió interponerse entre aquellos inocentes y el misil. Salvó a muchos, pero quedó casi al borde de la muerte.

Para cuando lo sacaron de entre los escombros la batalla había terminado y los revolucionarios ganaron de nuevo. Pero como siempre el tributo a pagar por la victoria fue la sangre derramada, las lágrimas de los niños y la destrucción.

Sabo despertó una semana después en el cuartel general, en Baltigo. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba respiró con tranquilidad. Seguramente había causado un revuelo entre sus compañeros, los habría preocupado, era lo más seguro. Miró con cansancio el techo de la enfermería, se estaba haciendo una costumbre. No es que fuera imprudente ni impulsivo, pero Sabo tenía fama de ser muy temerario, de sacrificarse por lo que creía correcto en el momento más indicado. Ese hábito suyo, de luchar por aquello que consideraba valioso e ir más allá de lo establecido, aquella rebeldía, era lo que mantenía a Sabo en la sala de enfermería más tiempo que cualquier otro revolucionario.

El mismo Dragón le había dicho una vez que simplemente era una manía noble y autodestructiva. En una ocasión le preguntó por qué tenía esa necesidad intrínseca de correr a proteger lo que consideraba valioso, de rebelarse contra las estadísticas y luchar con bravura.

Sabo le dijo simplemente:

—Porque no quiero que vuelva a pasarme. – dijo con tristeza. —No quiero que me arrebaten lo más valioso que tengo, por eso lucharé y lucharé, para proteger lo que más quiero.

Dragón no se inmiscuyó más en sus palabras, pero tenía entendido que Sabo hablaba de un evento pasado, algo que seguramente lo marcó y lo atormentaba todas las noches.

"_No quiero que vuelva a pasarme… No quiero que me arrebaten lo más valioso que tengo… no quiero perder otra vez lo que más amo. No quiero que pasé lo mismo que pasó con ustedes… mis preciados hermanos". _

Esas palabras sonaron como campana en la cabeza de Sabo al momento que cerraba los ojos para descansar. La razón por la cual luchaba tan incansablemente se escondía en un pasado lleno de arrepentimiento y frustración. Se sentía arrepentido de haber nacido como un noble, de haber tenido que abandonar a Ace y Luffy; estaba frustrado consigo mismo por ser débil y no poder ir donde ellos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – se dijo a sí mismo, muy cansado.

—Ya despertaste, Sabo. – la voz tosca y amable de Dragón lo hizo salir de sus pensamiento y le miró apenas.

—Dragón-san. – saludó. —¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Una semana. – se sentó a su lado y lo observó, tenía todo el cuerpo vendado. —Más quemaduras para tu colección. – dijo el líder de la armada, con ironía.

—Así es. – sonrió un poco. —Pero al fin y al cabo se vuelve cicatrices y nada más.

—Claro. – el hombre encapuchado respiró con pesadez. —Mientras dormías han ocurrido cosas muy interesantes en el mundo. – comenzó a relatar.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Los Tenryuubitos siguen quejándose? – sonrió con diversión. La noticia de lo ocurrido en Shabondy, aquella sobre Mugiwara no Luffy, el despiadado pirata que había golpeado sin escrúpulos a un Dragón Celestial, sin importarle las consecuencias y que, para perdición de la Marina, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro había provocó un impacto en toda la población mundial, sobre todo en la armada revolucionaria, al ver que, sin ser un miembro del movimiento, Luffy se atrevió a desafiar directamente al Gobierno Mundial; claro, además de lo ocurrido en Enies Lobby.

—No, es algo más transcendental. – respondió Dragón, totalmente serio.

—¿Entonces? – se intrigó.

—La Marina le ha declarado guerra a Shirohige. – lo dicho sonó increíble y Sabo alzó las cejas. —Se ha anunciado… La ejecución de Portgas D. Ace será dentro de dos días.

—¡¿Qué?! – ante la sorpresa el joven revolucionario se levantó sin importarle su suplicio físico. Sus ojos se transformaron como en los de un loco, totalmente desencajados y asustados. Dragón alzó una ceja.

—Así es. Imagina lo que pasará una vez que concluya esa guerra. – siguió comentando, ensimismado en sus pensamiento.

—¡¿Dónde lo van a ejecutar?! ¡A Hiken, dígame donde! – la desesperación de su voz hizo que Dragón se preocupara.

—En Marineford, ¿Pasa algo con eso, Sabo? – no entendía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera.

—Marineford… - calculó mentalmente. —Maldición, si quiero llegar a tiempo tendría que irme lo más pronto posible… Con suerte y la guerra aún no habrá terminado.- se levantó completamente y comenzó a calzar sus zapatos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas con esas heridas? – Dragón poso su mano en el hombro de él, el muchacho reaccionó ante el dolor y sintió un escalofrió.

—Dragón-san, regresaré lo más rápido que pueda, por favor, necesito ir a Marineford.

—¿Qué quieres ir a la guerra? – aquello lo sorprendió. —No digas tonterías. Estás muy herido, no durarías ni unos minutos ahí. Además…

—No es algo que se pueda decidir, Dragon-san. – se encaminó hasta la salida de la enfermería. —Tomaré prestado un bote.

—¡¿Acaso estás loco?! – se levantó de su silla y miró sin entenderle. — ¿Por qué de pronto quieres ir a luchar contra la Marina? No es una batalla que le competa a la revolución…

—Usted no lo entiende. – masculló Sabo, aferrándose al marco de la puerta, a penas y podía estar de pie. —Necesito salvarlo… no puedo dejar que… - pero su vista comenzó a borrarse y sus palabras perderse, poco a poco cayó al piso. —Maten a Ace…- musitó antes de desvanecerse.

—Tonto. – Dragón y otro de sus compañeros lo subieron de nuevo a la camilla.

—¿Qué ha pasado señor? – preguntó el soldado que le había ayudado.

—No lo sé, Sabo actuó muy de repente… como cuando está peleando por proteger algo. – lo último lo dijo al momento que pensaba en cual sea que fuera su motivo.

Sabo durmió hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando se despertó, un enfermero le había conectado a un suero fisiológico para hidratarlo mientras dormía. Sabo se sintió mareado por un instante, sin saber en dónde estaba. Cuando espabiló por completo el tormento regreso a sus ojos. Se levantó, arrancándose el catéter con el movimiento. Ignoró el ardor de su piel y se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos.

—¡Sabo, no debes levantarte! – el enfermero intentó pararlo, pero el muchacho lo empujó para que no lo detuviera. Se colocó su sombrero y su chaqueta y salió de la enfermería. No podía correr así que caminó lo más rápido que pudo.

—No dejare que maten a Ace. – musitó sin aliento, totalmente cansado, comenzaba a tener fiebre.

—Sabo, ¿A dónde vas? – varios soldados le preguntaron eso pero no lo detuvieron. El muchacho se sostenía de las paredes para no caer, necesitaba llegar al puerto y tomar un barco.

—¡Detengan al comandante! – salieron los doctores a escena.

—Joder me descubrieron. – caminó más rápido, cruzó varios pasillos y bajó escalones. Iba a salir de la guarida cuando uno de sus compañeros lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

La fiebre ya le nublaba la vista y el malestar general lo atormentaba.

—Oye, no sé a dónde pensabas ir, pero con esas heridas no durarás nada afuera. – comentó su compañero, intentándolo llegar a la enfermería.

—Suéltame. – ordenó con una voz ronca y molesta. —¡Que me suelte, demonios! – rugió y su camarada se detuvo.

—Sabo, pero qué…

—Debo ir a la guerra. – susurró, sentía la boca seca y ahora su cuerpo se calentaba sobremanera. —Tengo que salvar a Ace… - musitó mientras poco a poco cedía ante la fiebre y el dolor.

—¡Sabo! – lo recostó en el suelo, estaba desmayado.

—Aquí está. – el médico llegó corriendo. —Escapó de cuidados intensivos.

—Dijo que quería ir a la guerra. – comentó el revolucionario que en estos momentos lo cargaba para llevarlo a descansar.

—¿A la guerra? – el médico río. —No cabe duda que el comandante se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. ¿Qué podría hacer un hombre en su condición ahí?

—Quien sabe. – lo depositaron en la cama y le inyectaron analgésicos, antipiréticos y antibióticos.

—Esto calmará la fiebre, tenemos que cambiarle sus vendajes, está sangrando de nuevo. – analizó el doctor. —Enfermera, ayúdeme con él.

—Sí. – una chica se acercó al cuerpo maltrecho de Sabo y empezó a desvestirlo.

Dragón estaba parado fuera del pasillo, intrigado y pensativo. Definitivamente su comandante tenía alguna especia de conexión con Portgas D. Ace, pero… ¿Qué podría ser?

Sabo estuvo sedado todo el día. Los médicos revolucionarios se encargaron de que el comandante no despertara en un buen rato. Para el siguiente día el cuerpo de Sabo no apareció en la unidad médica.

La enfermera que le cambiaba las vendas se escandalizó al ver la cama vacía. Todos corrieron de un lugar a otro, preguntándose donde podría estar el comandante.

Dragón estaba en el balcón de la guarida, observando el desierto con cuidado. Cuando el rumor de que Sabo había desaparecido llegó a él se sintió intranquilo. Bajó de su puesto y revisó la cama donde había estado. Se sentía muy intrigado y curioso de tanta insistencia por parte del muchacho. Sabo guardaba una relación muy estrecha con Puño de fuego, pero hasta entonces, tendría que encontrarlo y preguntarle directamente.

Salió del cuartel y montó sin avisarle a nadie. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces Sabo tendría que estar cerca de la playa. Cabalgó por unos minutos y tal como pensó, Sabo estaba tirado a la orilla del mar, jadeando y con fiebre.

Se apresuró a recogerlo y subirlo al caballo. Durante el camino no dejó de mencionar entre sueños el nombre de Ace e insistir en que tenía que ir a salvarlo.

—Para entonces la guerra ya debe estar en su auge. – reflexionó Dragón, mientras se aferraba al animal. —Me pregunto… ¿Qué relación existe entre tú y Portgas D. Ace?

—Ace… - susurró con una voz contrita. —Ace… debo salvar… - pareció respirar con dificultad. —Ace… _Luffy… _- ante esto Dragón detuvo el caballo y lo miró anonadado.

—¿Luffy? – repitió, incrédulo.

—_Ace… Luffy… - _su voz sonó sumamente lastimera. —_Necesito… ir con ellos… - _y se calló, quedó dormido.

Dragón se apresuró a llegar de nuevo al refugio. Sabo durmió toda la tarde y la noche. Para el medio día siguiente sus ojos se abrieron con parsimonia.

Estaba, esta vez, atado a la cama. El muchacho se sintió irritado ante esto. Había perdido la noción del tiempo por lo que la desesperación se apoderó de su mente. Se apretujó entre las sábanas y las vendajes, molesta de que lo hubieran amarrado.

—Demonios, necesito ir… - masculló, todavía afásico por los tranquilizantes.

—¿A dónde? – la voz de Dragón lo hizo quedarse quieto.

—¿Dragón-san? – intentó enfocar su vista hacia él. El criminal más buscado del mundo se sentó a su lado.

—Has sido muy persistente Sabo. – suspiró cansado. —¿Por qué querías ir a Marineford?

—Por qué… - pero reaccionó asustado de pronto. —¡¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?! – intentó levantarse y forcejeo de nuevo. —¡¿Cuánto tiempo dormí, maldita sea?! – nunca antes se había visto a Sabo tan perturbado.

—Tranquilízate, Sabo. Te lastimarás más.

—No, no, usted no entiende. – hizo más fuerza y sus vendajes se apretaron. —¡Ace! – gritó histérico. —¡Necesito ir con él!

—Ya es tarde. – dijo Dragón y Sabo se quedó paralizado en el acto. Lo miró horrorizado.

—¿Tarde? ¿A qué se refiere? – balbuceó con el peor de los temores.

—La noticia se ha expandido por todo el mundo… la guerra ha terminado. Puño de fuego, Ace y Edward Newgate… murieron en batalla.

Algo completamente insólito pasó. Una sensación de arrepentimiento se apoderó del corazón de Monkey D. Dragón al verlo. El rostro de Sabo se deformó en una mueca llena de dolor, totalmente contrita y repleta de lamentaciones. Lo que vino a continuación lo perturbó aún más.

—¡ES MENTIRA! – aulló mientras dejaba escapar de sus ojos dos ríos de lágrimas. —¡Está mintiendo! ¡Dígame que miente! – las lágrimas se congestionaron en el rostro del rubio.

—No es mentira. Portgas D. Ace murió… y lo hizo para proteger a Mugiwara no Luffy de una muerte segura. – aquello lo emitió con una voz oscura pero aliviada.

—Para salvar a… - Sabo terminó de destrozarse. —Ace murió para salvar a Luffy. – musitó con voz quebrada. —Él murió… - estaba entrando en una especia de shock.

—¿Sabo?

—¡Ace no está muerto! – gritó de nuevo. —¡Luffy y él están bien! – sacudió la cabeza mientras pugnaba por liberarse. —Por favor… - se detuvo, cansado del esfuerzo. —Por favor… - ahora estaba roto. Completamente roto. —Dígame que es mentira… Dígame que ellos están bien, que Ace sigue vivo y que yo… no les falle otra vez. – lloró inconsolablemente.

—Sabo… ¿A qué te refieres?

—Dragón-san… - sollozó. —Ace no está muerto, ¿verdad? – cerró los ojos resistiendo sus propios gemidos y quejidos.

—Está muerto.

Algo terminó de romperse en su interior y un grito totalmente dolido se asomó, tanto que los médicos y los soldados se asomaron para ver.

—¡Sabo, cálmate! – Dragón lo sostuvo, el muchacho se movió apresuradamente, intentando soltarse. —¿Por qué lloras de esa manera? ¿Qué sucede?

—Ace… Portgas D. Ace es mi hermano. – lloró, revelando entonces la razón de su comportamiento. —Y Luffy es mi hermano menor. – terminó, Dragón lo soltó lentamente. —Les fallé, Dragón-san… - dejó de moverse y se quedó totalmente espástico, sin hacer ya ningún ademán de levantarse. —Les fallé. – las lágrimas comenzaron a ahogarlo.

—¿Tus hermanos? – no podía entenderlo, simplemente era demasiado.

—De nuevo… - masculló con lástima en su voz. —Fui débil y dejé que el destino me arrebatara lo que más quería. – lloró desahogando sus penas. —Ellos eran mis preciados hermanos. – se arremolinó por dentro.

—Sabo, necesitas descansar…

—¿Descansar? – ahora su mirada estaba perdida en el techo de la unidad médica, como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Sabo?

—Dragón-san… soy un hermano terrible. Ni siquiera pude verlos… - su tristeza y dolor se convirtieron en fatiga. —Quiero saber… en donde está Luffy.

—Lo buscarás, pero cuando mejores.

—¿Buscarlo? – su voz comenzó a apagarse. —¿Para qué...? El seguro me odiará.

—Luffy no te odiará.

—Sí, si lo hará. – su expresión facial comenzó a relajarse. —Por mi culpa Ace está muerto. Luffy luchó por él… y yo me quedé aquí.

—Estás muy herido, debes descansar.

—Luffy también debe estar muy herido.- lloró un poco más. —Quiero verlo… a mi hermano menor. - dijo para después caer en un sueño profundo.

Sabo durmió todo ese día y el siguiente. Los médicos no tardaron en manifestarle a Dragón su preocupación ya que Sabo se estaba desnutriendo y además su condición comenzaba a decaer.

Al tercer día, cuando finalmente despertó no era el mismo. Los médicos y las enfermeras intentaron animarlo, diciéndole que tenía suerte de estar vivo después de tanto martirio, pero Sabo no se inmutó, estaba exánime. Fueron en total cinco días desde que Dragón le dijo sobre la muerte de Ace, desde que se reveló entre los soldados y los comandantes el lazo filial que poseía Sabo, el comandante de la segunda división de Shirohige y Monkey D. Luffy, cinco días en los que Sabo se sometió en un estado de depresión en el cual no parecía escuchar a nadie. Comía muy poco y dormía todo el tiempo. Cuando abría los ojos se quedaba estático en la cama de enfermería. No hablaba mucho y cuando el médico le informaba sobre su condición no parecía tomarle mucha importancia.

Aunque Sabo no llorara, su rostro mantenía un perfil de cansancio extremo, de tristeza y de desolación. Era una persona que había perdido la fe. Estaba herido tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Nadie se esperó que a alguien tan fuerte y decidido como él le ocurriera algo parecido. Pero era cierto… El poderoso Comandante revolucionario, aquel que era capaz de luchar hasta su último aliento con una tenacidad y poder impresionantes… estaba postrado en una cama, quemado, afiebrado, triste y roto.

—¿Dónde está Sabo?

Ese día en especial Dragón había ido a visitar a su subordinado a la su habitación, Sabo ya tenía más de una semana que se había mudado de la enfermería a su pieza propia. Generalmente no salía de ahí, sólo para ir a la enfermería. Descansaba todo el tiempo. No obstante ese día el muchacho no se encontraba en su cuarto como de costumbre. El líder de la armada se extrañó, pues era muy temprano como para que Sabo pudiera salir a algún lado. Eran casi las 8 de la mañana.

Los soldados que deambulaban cerca del recinto encogieron sus hombros, sin saber nada. El padre de Luffy se preocupó, últimamente no sabía que pasaba por la mente del joven, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso e imaginativo. De nuevo, montó a caballo y se dirigió a la playa.

Sabo estaba sentado en la orilla, frente a las olas, sin que estas le alcanzaran. Todavía tenía el cuerpo lleno de vendas, pero no le importaba que estas se ensuciaran con la arena. Se puso una capa y capucha. Se había sentado en posición de loto y su sombrero negro de copa estaba entre sus piernas. Era como si estuviera meditando o algo por el estilo.

Dragón se acercó cuidadosamente y se sentó a su lado. Para su sorpresa Sabo tenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera. El hombre de mayor edad suspiró… al menos no había hecho nada estúpido.

—Dragón-san. – habló para su sorpresa el chico. —¿Qué se hace cuando… el mundo parece darte motivos para hundirte? – sus palabras lo conmovieron, lo miró con paternalismo y respiró para después pensar en lo que tendría que decir.

—No dejarte hundir. – contestó simplemente.

—Ya veo. – musitó, era como si ya hubiera anticipado su respuesta.

—Sabo. – lo llamó. —No sabía que tú y Portgas D. Ace fueran hermanos… menos Luffy. – manifestó su intriga. —Lamento mucho tu pérdida.

Sabo no contestó.

—Cuando estés listo regresa, no es bueno que te expongas. – iba a levantarse pero el muchacho lo tomó de un brazo y se aferró a él con fuerza.

—La primera… la primera vez que lo conocí… - Dragón desistió de levantarse y se quedó escuchando. —Yo le dije que… quería ser libre.

—Sí.

—Usted me salvó la vida entonces. – murmuró con una voz baja. —Ace y Luffy me salvaron la vida en muchas ocasiones, pero de lo que realmente me salvaron fue de la soledad.

—¿Se conocieron desde niños?

—Sí… conocí a Ace en la Terminal Gray, solía ir y venir de la Montaña Corvo, era su entrenamiento matutino. Yo me había escapado de casa para vivir en el montón de basura… no soportaba estar con los nobles. – apretó sus nudillos, aún dolido. —Supe… supe en ese momento, cuando le conocí… que Ace sería alguien muy valioso para mí. – entonces lloró después de semanas de silencio. —Cuando conocí a Luffy supe que él también lo sería.

—¿Ah sí? – sonrió.

—Sé que Ace se molestaría conmigo si yo… reprochara lo que hizo. Él murió para salvar a Luffy, lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí… - se llevó la mano a la cara y se quitó las lágrimas. —Yo le hice prometer que protegería a Luffy…

—Portgas D. Ace era un hombre de palabra.

—Era mi hermano. – se apresuró a decir. —Y estoy tan arrepentido de no habernos visto antes… Dragón-san, ¿Qué puedo hacer? – sollozó. —¿Qué hago con esta sensación de vacío? Me siento culpable.

—Debes entender que no podías hacer nada. Si hubieras ido a Marineford no hubieras podido sobrevivir y eso hubiera causado dolor a tus hermanos.

—Pero… - apretó los ojos. —Pero yo… no puedo dejar de llorar - sabía que Dragón tenía razón, sin embargo sus sentimientos se negaban a admitir que realmente no había sido capaz de salvar a Ace y proteger a Luffy.

—Entonces llora. – le dijo su líder con tranquilidad. —Si realmente eres un hombre, llora. El perder y ganar una batalla no te convertirá en un hombre si no aprendes a llorar y a pelear en el momento preciso. – lo miró y sonrió con cariño. —Eres fuerte, Sabo. Pero hay muchas cosas que los humanos no podemos hacer.

—Dragón-san… - se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo. —Fui débil. Pero… - eso ganó la atención del revolucionario mayor. —Pero… - tomó su sombrero negro y se lo colocó después se levantó tambaleante y caminó hasta tocar el agua. —¡Pero juro por mi propia sangre que me volveré fuerte! – gritó y sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas otra vez, aunque ahora no se sentían tan amargas —¡Seré invencible! Me convertiré en un hombre fuerte y cuando eso pase podré proteger lo que más quiero en este mundo.– gritó hacia el mar. —¡Ace, no tienes de qué preocuparte! ¡Yo… yo juró que ahora es mi turno! Protegeré a nuestro hermano de ahora en adelante por eso… ¡Por eso puedes descansar en paz! – terminó con un grito desgarrador pero orgulloso. —¡¿Me has oído Ace?! ¡Ahora me toca a mí! Yo… protegeré a nuestro hermano menor. – y sonrió.

Para entonces la sombra de una gaviota y un papel cayendo del cielo captó la atención de ambos. Sabo atrapó el periódico y lo revisó sin mucho interés. Automáticamente su mirada cambió radicalmente y empezó a reír con alegría.

—¿Qué sucede? – Dragón se levantó y se acercó a él.

—¡Dragon-san, esto es increíble! – sonrió muy contento. El jefe tomó el periódico y observó atentamente. Poco a poco sonrió con orgullo.

—Así que está vivo. Qué bueno.

—¡Luffy está bien, Dragón-san! – festejó emocionado. —Esto es una señal. Debo cumplir esa promesa a como dé lugar… - tomó el periódico y miró la foto con atención. Luffy se encontraba de pie, lleno de vendas, con su sombrero pegado a su pecho y en una posición de respeto, guardando silencio por los caídos. Sintió una alegría emerger de su pecho. —¿No es grandioso, Ace? Luffy está sano y salvo… todo gracias a ti.

Dos años después de aquel incidente, Sabo llegaría a una isla del Nuevo Mundo, bebería sake enfrente de una tumba, platicaría sus aventuras, inclinaría la cabeza con respeto y lloraría un poco. Después de eso pegaría una fotografía del periódico de ese día en donde se anunciaba que la banda del Sombrero de Paja había aparecido después de dos años de ausencia.

El revolucionario, ahora más formidable que antes inclinó su cabeza con respeto, sirvió una copa de sake y la dejó sobre una caja.

—Adiós, Ace. – se despidió para andar poco a poco. —Ahora… es tiempo de que Luffy y yo nos veamos. – suspiró. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – dijo con un aire ilusionado. Moría de ganas por ver lo que el futuro le depararía a su hermano, pero sobre todo, moría de ganas por ver lo fuerte que se había hecho.

**Fin. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. A mi se me hizo muy emocional y triste XD. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. Y si eres un noble

**Bueno, hace poco recibí un mensaje privado de una compañera autora, la cual me dijo que todavía existía una teoría que no había escuchado. Por lo que henos aquí. La teoría es interesante y espero que les guste. **

**Teoría: Sabo se vuelve espía entre los noble. **

* * *

**¿Y si… eres un noble?**

**-5-**

* * *

Su padre lo miró con cara de espanto cuando Sabo se paró firmemente enfrente de él. Tenía 16 años, ya hacía seis en los que todos creyeron que había muerto. Su familia noble había inventado el rumor de que su hijo legítimo había sido secuestrado por una banda pirata malvada y que cuando vieron que el Tenryuubito se acercaba mandaron en contra de su voluntad a su hijo en un bote pesquero para intersectar al noble mundial y burlarse de él, cuestión que había resultado en la cruel tragedia.

Aunque algunos no creyeron la versión de su familia, la mayoría de las familias nobles sí lo hicieron. Ellos eran muy importantes en el alto mundo, por lo que no pareció afectarles mucho esa mentira. Pero ahora era diferente. Sabo estaba parado frente a ellos, con un perfil sombrío y tranquilo, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo último en la faz de la tierra. Su padre en cambio, tragó saliva con pastosidad, estaba más que confundido y ver a su difunto hijo frente a él, pidiéndole volver no era más que una pesadilla desastrosa en su mundo perfecto.

—¿Sabo? – le costó pronunciar el nombre del hijo que despreciaba, desde pequeño el rubio había mostrado ser renuente a sus indicaciones, siempre yendo por una senda diferente y anarquista.

—He regresado… padre. – dijo entonces. Su voz era totalmente diferente a la del niño que conoció. Ahora era fría, más dura y serena.

—¿Realmente eres tú, Sabo? – pero quería estar seguro de que no se trataba de una ilusión.

—Sí. – bajó la cabeza y se agachó lentamente hasta arrodillarse, se quitó el sombrero, pues traía consigo un sombrero de copa negro diferente al de su infancia, pero un hermoso sombrero al fin y al cabo.

El padre interpretó eso como una muestra de arrepentimiento y sumisión. Sabo se mordía los labios mientras.

—No te creo. – sentenció el hombre rico. —Mi hijo murió hace seis años, en un accidente.

—No morí, padre. – replicó con tranquilidad. —Pero pensé que moriría.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte?

—Haré lo que sea… - bajó aún más la cabeza. —Cometí errores muy graves, era sólo un niño, pensé que las personas del exterior eran buenas… y me equivoqué. – gimió atragantándose. —Lo siento, padre.

—Si realmente eres mi hijo entonces no dudarás en que te ponga a prueba.

—No esperaba menos de usted, padre. – alzó levemente la cabeza. —¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Irás a prisión, te quedarás ahí hasta que decida creerte. – al chasquido de sus dedos los agentes de justicia apresaron a Sabo y lo levantaron. Lo esposaron con cadenas y grilletes y lo llevaron a escondidas de los chismosos al calabozo de la ciudad.

—Ese no puede ser Sabo. – dijo su madre cuando lo vio. Su niño era un rubio de tez blanquecina, no ese muchacho de dieciséis años con cicatrices por todas partes, desaliñado y mal vestido, no, su hijo era un noble, no un pordiosero.

—No lo sé, cariño. – argumentó su marido. —Es idéntico a Sabo. – se mordió la lengua. —Hasta habla como él solía hacerlo.

—¿Desafiándote?

—No… Reprimiéndose. – recordó con ironía el incidente en la Terminal Gray, cuando Sabo decidió irse con él a costa de que no lastimara a esos mocosos gritones que no dejaban de hostigarle.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Lo pondré a prueba, lo tendré preso por años si es necesario, si realmente está arrepentido me suplicará que lo deje volver y no se resistirá al encarcelamiento. – planteó con malicia el hombre maduro. Si realmente era su hijo y estaba arrepentido le rogaría por volver, de no ser así, haría lo que fuera por escapar de su cárcel. Eso lo delataría.

Pero a pesar de lo que dijo su padre, Sabo no se defendió. Duró más de diez días en el calabozo, comiendo una miseria y casi sin tomar agua. Durante toda su estancia guardó silencio absoluto y no quiso ver a nadie, aun cuando los guardias entraban a burlarse de él o desafiarle, Sabo nunca respondió a sus palabras, se relajaba en el fondo de su celda y con sus cadenas, esperando lo que vendría.

Así, una noche, su padre lo visitó. Se sentó frente a él y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, intentando reconocer al hijo que deseaba, pero encontrándose con un hombre que resistía los peores castigos.

—Padre. – dijo simplemente al verle. Tenía horribles ojeras y un humor bastante sereno como para sus condiciones.

—Todavía no creo en ti. – dijo con desdén. —Pero si tú dices ser quien eres… entonces deberás responder a mis preguntas.

—Soy un libro abierto. – jadeó con la boca seca, tenía mucha sed.

—¿Tú te escapaste y robaste ese bote?

—Sí. – respondió con sinceridad.

—¿A dónde pretendías ir?

—Quería volverte un pirata. – confesó sin pena. Su padre en cambio se escandalizó.

—¡¿Pirata?! – lo miró horrorizado. —¡¿Esas alimañas que roban mis buques y disminuyen mi riqueza?!

—Sí, un pirata. Alguien libre de hacer lo que quiera. – contraria a la opinión de su padre, Sabo pensaba que los piratas eran sujetos libres que vivían sin ataduras, no ladrones y asquerosos patanes.

—Comienzo a créete. – para ser sinceros, su padre ya sospechaba de las actitudes de su hijo, ahora se las confirmaba. —Dime una cosa, Sabo… ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

—Un hombre de salvó.

—¿Quién?

—Un campesino. – respondió. —Cuando mi barco explotó… caí al mar y luche por salir de las llamas… me quemé en el intento y comencé a sentir un gran dolor. – comenzaba a ser muy gráfico para su gusto. —Cuando pensé que moriría, me sostuve con todas mis fuerzas de una tabla… las olas me arrastraron a una isla desconocida y ahí me encontró un campesino. Hubiera muerto de no ser por él. – aquello lo dijo con aprecio.

—Si finalmente habías huido, ¿Por qué regresaste? – sus sospechas salieron a la luz.

—Por qué me di cuenta que estaba confundido. – espetó Sabo, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con tranquilidad. —Fui víctima de piratas… Asaltaron la isla y mataron al hombre que me salvó. Me tomaron prisionero y casi me vendían como esclavo. Decidí escapar y regresar… no quiero vivir como un vagabundo… quiero ser como tú. Me di cuenta que mi sueño era… estúpido. – replicó por último, apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Hablas enserio?

—Estos años me han enseñado a no hablar a la ligera, padre. – Sabo lo miró directamente a los ojos y el aristócrata sintió que penetraba en su alma. Se sintió intimidado.

—Muy bien. – suspiró rendido. —Regresarás a la familia… pero ya no serás mi hijo predilecto. Stelly es muy aplicado en sus estudios y dentro de un tiempo se volverá un noble, tú estudiarás día y noche en tu alcoba, no podrás salir, ese será tu medio y te quedarás ahí. ¿Fui claro? Saldrás a la luz a su tiempo, necesitaremos mermar el escándalo y hacerlo ver como una entrada heroica.

—Será como tú ordenes, padre. – volvió a bajar la cabeza y entonces sonrió levemente. —Gracias.

—Así debe ser. – agregó el noble mientras golpeaba la punta de un bastón que tenía en su mano contra el suelo sucio de la mazmorra. Sabo bajó la mirada y después sonrió levemente.

A la mañana siguiente, el muchacho fue sacado de la cárcel. Los policías lo llevaron a la casa donde había vivido en su niñez y lo entregaron totalmente limpio, envestido con telas finas, así como sano de cualquier maltrato físico. La noticia se expandió por toda la ciudad en cuestión de minutos. Muchos nobles y ricos se acercaron a la casa de los padres de Sabo para felicitarlos por su regreso, así como entregarles ciertas recomendaciones y ofrecimientos "amistosos" a sus padres. Sabo tuvo una mañana y tarde muy ajetreadas. Entre las visitas y sus deberes, el muchacho se sintió fatigado. La atención lo agobiaba y el encierro lo condenaba.

Stelly, su hermanastro, no dejó de encelarse todo el día. Estaba acostumbrado a que toda la atención recayera en él y no en otras personas. La llegada de su "hermano mayor" no hacía más que arruinarle la vida. A pesar de que no se expresaba negativamente frente a sus padres adoptivos y los invitados, cuando estaba solo o miraba a Sabo, demostraba perturbación y egoísmo. Deseaba firmemente que el rubio desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, como se supone que debía estar.

Mas Sabo no se inmutaba. Desde que había llegado a la casa estuvo tranquilo, siendo educado y contando una versión aprobaba por sus padres a todo aquel que preguntara sobre el evento de hacía seis años. Cuando todos se fueron y la familia quedó sola, su padre encerró a Sabo en una pieza tal como le había advertido. El muchacho suspiró con cansancio y se recostó en la cama. Tenía mucho por hacer.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, y Sabo cumplió 17 años. Tal como lo había dicho, esta debería ser la fecha en la que zarparía para convertirse en pirata, pero en vez de eso, el joven pasó su cumpleaños encerrado en su habitación. A menudo, miraba por la ventana, expectante de la vida de los demás, envidiando secretamente su libertad. ¿Qué si había sido duro? Claro que lo fue.

Cuando Dragón se lo pidió no encontró otra forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él más que decirle que sí. Tomó la dura decisión de regresar con su antigua familia y convertirse en un noble. Los revolucionarios necesitaban información de ellos, querían algo con qué contraatacar en un futuro y el único que podía hacerlo era Sabo. A pesar de que no le gustaba la idea se embarcó de regreso al East Blue y llegó donde sus padres con la historia de que se había arrepentido y había escapado de unos piratas que lo tenían cautivo.

Miró sus manos, siempre usaba guantes para protegerse las manos. En ellas tenía horribles cicatrices que el fuego le había hecho. Así como en su espalda, sus piernas y escasamente en su rostro. Apretó sus nudillos hasta entumecerlos. Odiaba estar ahí, se sentía enjaulado; era un león enjaulado. Sonrió ante la ironía. No hacía mucho había comido una fruta del diablo. Era una Zoan, que le permitió convertirse en un hombre león, si tan sólo Luffy pudiera verlo…

Entonces pensó en ellos. Se asomó por su ventana, la cual tenía rejas de acero. Estaba tan cerca y no podía verlos. Seguramente ahora estarían entrenando, acampando o cazando por ahí. Sintió una gran tristeza en su ser. No le costaba nada destruir esos barrotes e ir donde ellos, pero sólo arruinaría su misión. Su padre, además, había colocado Den-Den Mushis bebés por todas partes. Era obvio que quería mantenerlo vigilado.

La puerta se abrió y Stelly estaba tras ella. Miró a Sabo con desprecio mientras se acercaba en silencio y se sentaba en la cama de éste.

—Esta habitación era mía. – dijo el muchachito, todavía no era un adulto. Sabo lo ignoró olímpicamente, mirando por la ventana. El niño rico se irritó. —¿Qué tanto miras?

—Nada en particular. – contestó secamente. —¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo saludarte, Ni-sama. – sonrió con hipocresía. —Vaya… - suspiró con dramatismo. —Ciertamente no me esperaba que regresaras. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y veo que no intentas escapar, como la última vez.

—La última vez tenía motivos para irme. – argumentó con serenidad el rubio. —Ahora no.

—¿Piensas que puedes engañarme? – eso desconcertó al muchacho y al instante se volteó con parsimonia para encarar a Stelly. —Sé que lo único que quieres es arrebatarme todo lo que poseo. – comentó su hermanastro.

—¿Disculpa? – Sabo alzó una ceja.

—No te hagas el tonto. Apuesto que esto sólo fue un teatro para que todos lloraran por ti y después te consintieran. – escupió venenosamente. Sabo estuvo tentado a reír.

—¿Un teatro?

—¡Confiesa! – Stelly se levantó y se acercó apuntándole con el dedo índice. —¡Sólo quieres hacerme ver mal! ¡Quieres ser el consentido!

—Stelly. – su voz sonó aterradora, como la de una bestia después de gruñir. —No estoy dispuesto a discutir, por favor, retírate.

—Esto aún no se ha acabado, "Ni-sama". – entrecerró los ojos. —No me arrebataras nada de lo que poseo, ¿Entiendes?, nunca.

—Estate tranquilo. – Sabo se rio un poco. —Ahora, sal de mi habitación.

Sin decir nada más cerró la puerta con fuerza y cerró con llave después. Una vez que se fue, Sabo sonrió abiertamente, aliviado, por un momento pensó que lo habían descubierto.

—Ace… Luffy… - suspiró con angustia. Realmente deseaba verlos, una de las cosas por las cuales había accedido a regresar al East Blue era que así volvería a ver a sus hermanos. Pero, la situación era más complicada que eso y no podría por el momento.

A la mañana siguiente su padre llegó a primera hora de la mañana. Sabo leía un libro de literatura mientras tanto.

—Veo que estudias. – dijo el hombre mayor.

—No quiero ser una carga, padre. – respondió educadamente.

—Sí, lo veo. – se acercó a él y colocó un brazo en su hombro. —Me has sorprendido, ya va más de un año y no has intentado irte. Creo que hablabas enserio. – suspiró con algo de pesar. Sabo lo notó, pero dejó que continuara. —He decidido… colocarte en mi testamento nuevamente. – Sabo se desanimó mas su padre no lo notó. Esperaba que le dijera que podía salir de ahí.

—Eres muy considerado conmigo, gracias padre. – hizo una reverencia.

—Sí. – el hombre carraspeó. —Bien, me iré para que sigas estudiando, el desayuno estará aquí pronto. – salió de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta Sabo no pudo evitar apretar los puños furioso. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Su instinto animal le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, más no podía defraudar a Dragón, necesitaba hacerse un noble y ver desde adentro el sistema. Se reprimió a sí mismo y tomó aire. Necesitaba sólo un poco más de tiempo.

Y así fue. Sabo cumplió los 18 años y tal como el protocolo lo marcaba le otorgaron su título como noble. Ese era el momento que necesitaba. Habían pasado ya dos años, pero finalmente lo había hecho.

Esa noche, se celebraba una fiesta de gala en donde se presentarían a los nuevos prospectos, asistirían los mayores nobles de la zona alta de la ciudad, así que no podía faltar. Sabo se vistió con sus mejores galas, se perfumó y afeitó para lucir lo más presentable posible. Salieron en coche, ya era un adulto, así que como lo indicaba la costumbre fue anunciado ante todos e invitado a sentarse con los demás.

Ese año eran sólo nueve los que se convertían en nobles. Los hijos mayores de las familias lucían muy adornados con oro y plata, ropas de seda y joyería cara. Sabo a comparación, lucía más humilde pero igual de elegante. Durante la cena, uno de los mayores dio un brindis y pidió a los jóvenes que dieran lo mejor de sí. Sabo asintió con una sonrisa aprendida. Sus años en la alta sociedad le habían enseñado a fingir perfectamente, era pues, un actor impresionante.

Pero aún no tenía libertad. Su padre seguía confinándole a su habitación, dejándole salir solamente en reuniones entre nobles y cuestiones de negocios, lamentablemente, nunca podía librarse de ellas e ir a ver a sus hermanos. Se preguntó si ellos estarían bien y serían tan fuertes como imaginaba. ¿Cómo sería Ace y Luffy ahora? ¿Qué tan altos estarían? ¿Seguirían siendo los de siempre? ¿Lo recordarían?

Sabo se sintió mareado por sus pensamientos y la copa de vino que bebía en estos momentos.

—¿Está fuerte? – una damisela se le acercó con educación. El muchacho la observó un instante y se sorprendió, era sumamente hermosa. Tragó todo el líquido de una sola vez y le sonrió.

—Buenas noches. – inclinó la cabeza con educación.

—Buenas noches, caballero. – ella hizo un gesto educado y una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Puedo saber su nombre? – pidió con suma prudencia, realmente le interesaba.

—Me llamo Mary. ¿Y usted?

—Soy Sabo. – sonrió y dejó ver su dentadura incompleta. Ella rio sin poder evitarlo y al terminar se sonrojó por su atrevimiento.

—Discúlpame. – inclinó la cabeza apenada. —Es que… no tienes un diente y es gracioso.

—Oh, sí. – Sabo sonrió con gracia. —Lo perdí cuando era niño.

—¿Cómo fue? – ambos caminaron para alejarse del bullicio. Llegaron al jardín y se sentaron para charlar en una banca de mármol que estaba frente a una fuente.

—En una aventura. – dijo deliberadamente Sabo, la chica prestó más atención.

—¿Una aventura? – contestó emocionada Mary.

—Sí, mi hermano y yo estábamos acampando… cuando una manada de lobos nos atacó. – contó con premura y emoción. Mary asintió atenta.

—¿Lobos? Debió ser aterrador.

—¡Pero mi hermano y yo éramos muy fuertes! – argumentó contento Sabo, hablar de su infancia era muy nostálgico. —Les dimos una paliza y… - se calló cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abriéndose demasiado.

—¿Ajá? – pero contrario a su aspecto Mary estaba esperando la continuación, muy atenta.

—Disculpa. – inclinó la cabeza. —Creo que me emocioné.

—¡Oh, por favor continua! – exclamó Mary. —Se ha quedado en la mejor parte, Sabo-dono.

—¿Quieres escucharlo? – se sorprendió, a diferencia de muchos nobles, ella no parecía ser una engreída.

—Por favor. – suplicó más atenta que nunca.

—Está bien… - esa noche Sabo pasó una velada divertida. Descubrió muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que no todos los nobles eran unos desalmados y que Mary era una excelente compañía.

Al pasar de los meses, Mary y Sabo se hicieron amigos. La chica solía juntarse a platicar con él durante las reuniones de aristocracia. La amistad de los muchachos no pasó desapercibida para el padre de ambos. George York, el padre de Mary se interesó en la atención que su hija le dedicaba al joven. Decidido a conocerlo más a fondo, le invitó a un viaje de negocios.

Sabo consiguió finalmente el acceso que deseaba. Cuando cumplió los 19 años, ya era parte de la sociedad y era considerado un miembro valioso. Logró adentrarse en la crema y nata de la realeza y obtuvo mucha información crucial que podía servir a los revolucionarios. Como era posible, Sabo busca cumplir su misión.

La fiesta de su cumpleaños número 19 pasó lo más esperado dentro de la vida de un noble. George le ofreció la mano de su hija y Sabo se sintió completamente confundido. Ciertamente no planeaba casarse o comprometerse, él tenía muy bien establecido qué haría después de obtener la información que necesitaría. Mas George y su padre insistieron en la propuesta.

Fue en una cena, donde ambas familias asistieron, cuando el padre de Mary le ofreció la mano de su hija frente a todos. Sabo miró con preocupación a Mary, ambos se querían, pero no de esa forma. Iba a declinar la propuesta cuando Mary habló.

—No, padre, no acepto esto. – el silencio y la tensión se apoderó de la mesa súbitamente. —Yo no quiero casarme aún.

—Mary. – su padre la miró con severidad.

—Padre, no deseo casarme, por favor, no me comprometas. – miró a Sabo, quien también estaba sorprendido. —Sabo, te quiero mucho pero no estoy lista para un compromiso así. – había cierta verdad en sus palabras, él tampoco.

—Mary. – el muchacho guardó silencio y después sonrió levemente. —No te preocupes. – sonrió más para tranquilizar a todos. —Si Mary no quiere comprometerse yo no la obligaré. George-san, yo tampoco deseo casarme aún, agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento, quiero a Mary, pero todavía no es el momento.

—No debe serlo inmediatamente, Sabo. – interrumpió su padre en seguida. —Puedes comprometerte y…

—Padre. – lo silenció. —Es mi decisión, ya soy un adulto y es lo que tengo que decir, por favor.

—Pero…

—Su hijo es sincero mi buen anfitrión. – habló entonces el padre de la chica. —Creo que me precipité en pensar en un matrimonio.

—Sir George, mi hijo…

—Es momento que nos retiremos. – miró a su esposa e hija. —Le agradezco la cena, estuvo deliciosa. Si nos permite. – se retiraron en silencio y con elegancia. Sabo suspiró una vez que se fueron.

Tuvo que soportar un discurso de su padre. Ese día, después de tantos años de estar encerrado, su padre le dejó, finalmente, vivir sin rejas y vigilancia. Sabo se escapó ese día de casa para poder ir por la información que necesitaba.

Convertido en felino se deslizó por los tejados y las casas. Asaltó la biblioteca de la ciudad, la tesorería y la casa de justicia. Robó planos e información. A la mañana siguiente el escándalo se expandió por toda la ciudad.

—¡Esto es inaudito! – exclamó su padre mientras desayunaban todos en el comedor.

—¿Qué sucede, padre? – preguntó Stelly, consentido como siempre.

—¡Han asaltado la casa de justicia! Robaron ciertos planos e informes importantes, ¿Quién podría ser el ladrón?

—¿Puedo leer el periódico? – preguntó con voz casual el rubio, pero de antemano esperaba ver la noticia sin ningún tipo de incriminación. Su padre le pasó el periódico y leyó en silencio, ocultó muy bien su alivio cuando comprobó que no sabían quién había sido.

—¿Qué sucede si se pierden esos documentos, oto-sama? – volvió a preguntar el jovenzuelo caprichoso.

—Supongo que ponen en riesgo la integridad de los nobles. Esos registros y datos son importantes… pueden servir como herramientas de extorción.

—¡Es horrible! – gritó aparentando horror.

—Suena descabellado. – comentó Sabo, mientras dejaba el papel en la mesa. —¿No se supone que son lugares seguros?

—Los guardias argumentan que los atacó una especia de bestia desde las sombras, pero ese es un argumento ridículo, la prensa duda de sus palabras.

—Es preocupante. – espetó Sabo. —Lo que dice es cierto, pueden ser usados para extorsionar a los nobles.

—Ciertamente, hijo. – su padre sonrió. —Me alegra que comprendas esa situación.

—Esperemos a que la autoridad atrape a ese ladrón. – fingió estar molesto y angustiado. —Me retiro. – hizo una reverencia. —Hoy iré a la biblioteca a regresar un par de libros.

—Ve con cuidado. – su padre lo despidió confiado, ya no se preocupaba por Sabo, los últimos tres años había mostrado ser confiable y leal.

Sabo llegó rápido a la biblioteca y regresó los libros. Al salir de ahí se dirigió a la zona más baja de la ciudad. Lo que había querido hacer por mucho tiempo estaba a su alcance. Llegó a la puerta y pidió a los guardias abrirla. Estos obedeció al ver su porte.

Salió y la enorme Terminal Gray le dio la bienvenida. Respiró el mal olor y, aunque asqueroso, le hizo recordar su infancia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Caminó despacio, pero poco a poco subió la velocidad. Sus pies lo guiaban directo al bosque. Corrió sumamente rápido y cuando sintió las sombras de los árboles a su alrededor una pequeña lágrima surcó su ojos derecho.

Gritó completamente feliz. Era como un animal que es puesto en libertad. En una ansiada libertad. Ya no más mentiras ni actos teatrales. Era libre. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, se trasformó en león y comenzó a correr con más avidez. Si su memoria no fallaba pronto llegaría al sitio. Atravesó el bosque y subió la montaña, poco a poco observó el humo de la casa de los bandidos de la montaña. Sabo corrió lo más rápido posible. Cuando finalmente llegó se quedó estático. Había estado tan ansioso por ver a sus hermanos que cuando finalmente llegó la tensión se apoderó de él. ¿Y si ellos ya lo habían olvidado? ¿Qué tal si Luffy y Ace ya no lo querían? ¿Cómo reaccionarían después de tanto tiempo?

Sabo se aproximó, convertido en fiera, a la casa de los bandidos. Estaba muy silencioso. Olfateó y buscó a sus hermanos, pero simplemente no localizaba a nadie. Entró de puntillas a la guarida, se encontró con varios de los bandidos tomando la siesta. Salió de ahí, pero cuando lo hizo el perro blanco de éstos ladró indiscriminadamente, tuvo que salir corriendo porque planeaban cazarlo.

Cuando se alejó se decepcionó al no haber encontrado a Luffy o Ace. Caminó por todo el bosque, intentando encontrar a alguno de sus hermanos. Ya era medio día cuando percibió algo flotando por un río. Había parado a tomar agua y se encontró algo inusual. Al principio no lo reconoció, pero una vez que estuvo cerca se sintió alarmado.

¡Era el sombrero de Paja de Luffy!

El impulso de saltar al agua casi lo vence, si no fuera por que recordaba que era un usuario aún. Saltó entre unas rocas que estaban de paso y con el hocico tomó el sombrero cuidadosamente. Sus colmillos eran muy filosos y no quería estropearlo. Se acercó a la orilla y al instante se escuchó un grito despavorido.

—¡Mi sombrero! – reconoció la voz de Luffy enseguida. A pesar de los años seguía teniendo el mismo tinte. No estaba muy lejos iba a buscarlo pero entonces una flecha lo atacó por sorpresa. Se volteó rápidamente y rugió para encontrarse con los bandidos, que lo había seguido. Su instinto animal lo impulsó a defenderse, pero se dio cuenta que no deseaba dañarlos. Dejó el sombrero de Luffy donde ellos y corrió al bosque. Cuando ya estaba un poco alejado escuchó una exclamación.

—¡Ah, encontraron mi sombrero! – era Luffy. —¡Gracias!

—De nada. – susurró Sabo, todavía en su forma de león. Dejó pasar unas horas, para que los bandidos dejaran de acosarlo. Cuando la tarde cayó buscó a Luffy una vez más. Lo encontró dormido bajo un enorme árbol. A su alrededor había muestras de un arduo entrenamiento. Se sintió algo decepcionado al verlo solo, planeaba encontrarse con él y Ace.

Se acercó sigilosamente, en su estado animal, había aprendido a acechar y moverse sin ser visto o escuchado. Cuando lo tuvo muy cerca no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Luffy era un jovenzuelo. Era más maduro y tenía las facciones más definidas. Se recostó un momento a su lado y durmió. Había deseado hacerlo hacía mucho tiempo, dormir junto a Luffy como cuando eran niños.

Cayó un poco más el sol y Sabo abrió los ojos. Luffy aún no despertaba, pero ya tenía que irse. Le hubiese gustado saludarlo y charlar como era necesario, pero tenía que volver, no había aparecido para la merienda y su familia comenzaría a sospechar.

—Nos veremos pronto, Luffy. – susurró el león. —Cuídate mucho, hermano menor. – lamió con cuidado su mejilla y al hacerlo Luffy reaccionó un poco. Se movió adormilado y abrió levemente los ojos. No distinguía bien las siluetas y en cuestión de segundos se durmió de nuevo.

Sabo sonrió y comenzó a alejarse.

—Mmm… Sabo. – escuchó musitar a Luffy en sueños y lo miró sobre su hombro. Sonrió enternecido y emprendió su regreso, ya era tarde.

Cuando llegó a su casa, obviamente igual de presentable que cuando se fue, Sabo recibió la mirada insípida de su padre y escuchó un resoplido provenir de su garganta.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Lo lamento mucho padre, perdí la noción del tiempo. – su voz era igual que siempre. —Leí hasta tarde.

—¿Estabas en la biblioteca? – su padre alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Así es. – Sabo se acercó más a él, para que pudiera contemplarlo.

—Mmm… - el adulto murmuró inseguro. —¿Por qué no viniste a merendar? Pensamos que te había pasado algo.

—Lo siento. – inclinó la cabeza y respiró más tranquilo. —Perdone mi entusiasmo, padre. He estado leyendo un libro muy interesante.

—Me encantaría escuchar de qué trata. – pidió mientras acomodaba su rostro en sus manos entrelazadas. —Siéntate, platiquemos acerca del libro que te quitó el hambre.- señaló una silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio. Sabo lo hizo automáticamente.

—¿Por dónde debo empezar? – sonrió orgullosamente. Él era, sin vacilar, una persona brillante que era capaz de recordar muchos datos sin esfuerzo. A diferencia de sus hermanos Ace y Luffy, Sabo tenía una capacidad de memoria superior. Fue fácil para él relatar cualquier libro que anteriormente había leído. Su padre escuchó atentamente hasta que se cansó. Decidió contarle sobre un libro de navegación, cuestión que le interesaba. El de mayor edad escuchó atentamente los primeros treinta minutos, pero cuando comenzó a cansarse decidió pararle.

—Bien hijo. – se levantó de su escritorio. —Haz hecho un buen trabajo. Vamos a cenar. – los dos llegaron al comedor para toparse con su madre y Stelly, ya listos para cenar. Comieron en silencio, su madre, de vez en cuando, preguntaba a Sabo respecto a qué había hecho todo el día. El rubio disimulaba perfectamente aquello, argumentando lo mismo que le había dicho a su padre.

Para cuando la noche cayó por completo y sus padres se habían ido a dormir, Sabo se levantó un tanto inquieto. Miró por la ventana y respiró la brisa fresca del Reino Goa. Entrecerró los ojos y miró la ciudad. Estaban todos dormidos, no cabía duda. Sabo miró su habitación, tan grande que podrían caber fácilmente seis personas más. La luna se reflejaba armónicamente esa noche y la mente de Sabo divagaba en silencio.

Hoy era la noche.

Salió por la ventana tan rápido y magistral que pareció un felino en plena caza. Caminó por las calles solas y dejó que sus pies le guiaran directamente a donde deseaba ir. La casa de Mary se dibujó a la distancia y se apresuró a llegar. Subió la ventana con un poco de ayuda de su fruta del diablo y tocó la ventana esperando a la chica.

En unos segundos, Mary se encontraba asomándose por la ventana, curiosa y a la vez asustada.

—Mary…

—¡Sabo! – gritó conmocionada y éste le tapó la boca antes de que gritara.

—Shh, no grites. – le soltó la boca y ella exclamó por la falta de aire.

—¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? – se sonrojó levemente. Era como un encuentro clandestino entre Romeo y Julieta.

—Mary. – Sabo no supo que decir y entonces simplemente sonrió y después se quitó los guantes. La chica observó atentamente sus movimientos, nunca, desde que le conoció, veía a Sabo sin sus guantes, esta vez era una ocasión extraña.

—¿Qué haces? Sabo, ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Mira. – le mostró sus manos. Ella se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver las tremendas cicatrices. —Mary. – acercó sus manos a ella y la chica retrocedió.

—¿Qué te pasó? – comentó perturbada.

—Estas son las cicatrices de mi muerte… - observó sus manos con cuidado y un rencor oculto apareció. —Mary, eres la única de la cual me despediría.

—¿Despedirte? – se mordió el labio inferior preocupada. —Esto es muy extraño, ¿Por qué has venido tan tarde a mi casa? Si mi padre se despierta…

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo. – tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la chica se sonrojó notoriamente. —Recuerda esto Mary. Tú eres diferente, a ti te importan las vidas de los demás, no eres superficial.

—¿Cómo dices? – ladeó la cabeza. —¿Qué estás intentando halagarme? - estaba muy apenada.

—Vendrá una era nueva. – continuó el muchacho. —Y cuando eso pasé tendrás que escoger entre lo correcto e incorrecto. – la chica lo miró a los ojos, algo desconcertada. —Tú eres mi amiga, Mary. – Sabo sonrió débilmente.

—¿Sabo?

—Confío en ti. – le besó lentamente las manos. —Espero que tú no llegues a tener cicatrices como las mías. – la soltó. —Adiós. – el muchacho saltó de la terraza en donde se encontraban y la chica corrió a asomarse esperando ver el cuerpo del muchacho, pero en vez de eso, la figura de una enorme bestia la hizo retroceder. La silueta del hombre se perdió entre las sombras de la noche.

Mary miró sus manos y sintió una extraña calidez así como una profunda tristeza. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que jamás volvería a verlo. Se llevó las manos a su pecho.

—Sabo… - su voz se perdió en el aire.

El muchacho convertido en león llegó al último punto de su misión. Hoy se llevaría más información, regresaría a su hogar y tomaría todas las provisiones necesarias, se marcharía de una vez por todas de ese pútrido reino. Había escuchado que en la biblioteca se guardaba un libro muy interesante. Un diario de un rey de Goa que había confabulado junto con el Gobierno Mundial para un ataque a los pueblos en el caso de una rebelión. Ese diario estaba guardad recelosamente en la parte más profunda del edificio y tenía que ser sumamente cuidadoso si quería obtenerlo. Usando sus habilidades de Akuma no Mi, Sabo logró inmiscuirse en la biblioteca sin ningún esfuerzo. Sabía que la vigilancia de los documentos era recelosa, por lo que tendría que usar más que sus reflejos para esquivarlas.

Logró marear a los Den Den Mushi que vigilaba la zona con un gas especial que usaba durante sus misiones de espionaje. El lugar se llenó de humo y, convertido en humano, pasó con avidez a través de los anaqueles. Ya tenía localizada la entrada al subterráneo, así que se apresuró a entrar sin hacer mucho ruido. Anduvo por túneles y recintos bien protegidos, en donde tuvo que destruir algunos mecanismos de defensa. Finalmente, logró llegar a la caja fuerte.

Contempló en silencio la caja hecha de hierro. La tocó con cuidado, pues podría tener restos de Kairouseki contra los usuarios. Afortunadamente no fue así y de un puñetazo envuelto con Haki, destruyó en cerrojo. Automáticamente todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar haciendo eco en la biblioteca. Sabo se apresuró a salir, cuando llegó a la zona de los libros sintió cómo una bala se adentraba en su brazo derecho. Cayó al suelo un momento y reaccionó. Lo había descubierto. Olfateó el área, estaba completamente rodeado. Se levantó obligatoriamente y se transformó, necesitaría huir de ahí por medio de la fuerza bruta.

…

Stelly descansaba en su cama mientras soñaba con un mundo feliz y propio. Últimamente los celos por su hermano mayor era irresistibles. No podía aguantar la forma en la que todos le trataban, mucho menos que uno de los empresarios más poderosos del Reino Goa le hubiese ofrecido la mano de su hija en matrimonio, dándose Sabo, el lujo de negarse. Era por demás humillante y muy frustrante.

De pronto, un ruido ponderoso interrumpió sus pensamientos. Procedió a levantarse con indignación, aunque su curiosidad era más grande. La casa estaba en silencio y penumbras. Distinguió entonces una luz leve que se asomaba desde la habitación de Sabo. Se acercó cuidadosamente y abrió la puerta con lentitud. Cas retrocede al ver la imagen de su hermano ahí, de pie, respirando agitadamente y recogiendo varias cosas de un baúl.

—¿Así que tú eres el responsable de este ruido infernal? – dijo malhumorado, mas su hermano le ignoró vilmente. —¿Por qué tanta prisa, Ni-sama? – se acercó lentamente. Sabo estaba empacando algunos documentos y libros, así como dinero y un poco de ropa. —¿Acaso saldrás de viaje? – comentó con acidez mientras se acercaba más.

Sabo respiraba agitadamente, Stelly se dio cuenta de ello y también del charco de sangre que se había quedado en el piso y chorreaba desde su hombro. Se escandalizó por ello pero no grito. Tragó saliva y decidió hacer lo que siempre había querido. Llevó su mano al suelo y tomó una estatuilla de bronce. La alzó con cuidado y cuando estaba a punto de golpearle la cabeza, Sabo se volvió contra él y le sujetó el brazo con muchísima fuerza. Stelly intentó liberarse pero antes de gritar se quedó pálido de temor. La cara y fisionomía de Sabo se modificó hasta crear la imagen de un felino. Más grande que él, el león lo alzó del brazo y lo hizo soltar la estatuilla, después rugió enardecido y las lágrimas de terror aparecieron en los ojos de su hermanastro. El aliento del muchacho estaba al borde de perderse, la imagen terrorífica de Sabo era más de lo que su pueril mente podía resistir. Gritó completamente pávido, rogando porque algo llegase a rescatarlo. Sabo gruñó molesto y lo lanzó contra el colchón de la cama.

El cuerpo de Stelly cayó inconsciente, se había desmayado de la impresión. La puerta se abrió entonces y la madre se Sabo se quedó paralizada frente a la imagen del león humanoide. Rápidamente miró a su hijastro tirado en la cama, sin aliento y con los ojos en blanco. El primer pensamiento que surcó su cabeza fue que estaba muerto.

—¡Stelly! – gritó con pánico. Sabo la miró atentamente y respiró exasperado, tenía que huir de ahí antes de que los vecinos hicieran un alboroto. Tomó la bolsa en donde empacaba y se tiró por la ventana, dejando los gritos de su madre atrás.

Las patas ágiles del león corrieron entre carruajes y personas, el alboroto de los policías estaba alertando a todo el pueblo, persiguiendo a la bestia ladrona que había entrado a la biblioteca. Sabo no se detuvo, estaba muy cerca de la puerta principal. Cuando logró ver el muro que rodeaba la ciudad aceleró el paso convertido en león tenía más velocidad. Así que se preparó para emboscar a los guardias. En cuestión de segundos los dejó inmóviles. Accionó la palanca de hierro para comenzar a abrir la puerta.

Estaba despertado cuando sintió el ardor de una bala clavándose en su espalda. La bala pasó a través de los músculos y tendones de su hombro y lo hizo tambalearse de dolor. En su forma humana, era más vulnerable a las armas. Se volteó inmediatamente y apreció la sombra de su agresor, antes de que pudiera tirarle de nuevo, Sabo se movió sumamente rápido, le arrebató el arma con una mano y con la otra, ya convertido en híbrido, le apresó del cuello y lo hundió en la tierra. Cuando la luz de la luna le dejó ver no se sorprendió al apreciar el rostro de su padre.

Respiró intentando calmarse, controlar la sed de sangre de su fruta Zoan era a veces un reto.

—Padre. – susurró con su voz completamente modificada.

—Sabo. – respondió el hombre. —Una vez más… me traicionas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – ignoró el rencor de su padre.

—Sabía que tú eras el ladrón. Así que decidí acabar contigo con mis propias manos. – sentenció el hombre, luchando inútilmente por liberarse.

—Siempre sospechaste de mí.

—Por supuesto. Jamás creí en ti. Sabía que tarde o temprano me traicionarías. – le dijo con pleno odio y asco.

—Lo siento, padre. – en realidad no lo sentía. —Pero jamás quise ser un noble. Me avergüenzo profundamente de haber nacido como uno.

—¡Blasfemo! – gritó sin aliento, pues la pesaba zarpa de Sabo le apretaba el cuello y el pecho.

—Déjame confesarte algo. – espetó con seriedad. —Yo… soy un pirata. –declaró con firmeza y la cara de su padre no podía reflejar más rechazo. —Pero además de eso… odio al Gobierno Mundial.

—¡Cállate! – no quería escucharlo, cada palabra que salía de su boca lo deshonraba más.

—Soy un revolucionario.- terminó por confesar. —A partir de ahora… - los ojos de Sabo se entrecerraron y sus colmillos emergieron.—Tú eres mi enemigo, padre. – después de ello apretó levemente el agarre y el hombre bajo sus garras comenzó a perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire.

—Tú… no eres mi hijo… jamás lo serás… - balbuceó antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Sabo le soltó y se enderezó.

—Tú jamás podrás ser mi padre, noble. – escuchó a los policías que se acercaban más y más. La puerta ya estaba abierta. —Somos de mundos diferentes. – exclamó mientras comenzaba a salir de la ciudad. Los vagabundos de la Terminal Gray lo observaron con confusión, no sabían que estaba haciendo ahí. Sabo caminó un poco entre la basura, ya estaba perdiendo más sangre de lo que solía soportar. Entonces, mientras avanzaba, su cuerpo chocó contra una enorme figura. Alzó la vista y por un instante sintió temor.

—Kuma. – musitó, sorprendido de verlo ahí.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sabo-kun. – dijo con monotonía el Shichibukai. Después se agachó levemente para observarlo mejor. —Has crecido mucho.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? – aunque sabía que era un revolucionario, el Tirano nunca dejaba de ser impredecible.

—He venido por ti. – los pasos de los soldados se acercaban más, así como sus gritos. —Te están persiguiendo.

—Sí.

—Tu misión está completa. – lentamente se quitó un guante y se inclinó sobre él. —Hasta pronto. – y antes de que Sabo pudiera moverse la zarpa de Kuma lo mandó a un viaje de tres días y tres noches.

**Fin. **

**¿Interesante, no? Bueno, hasta aquí. Recientemente también vi otra teoría en Internet: **

**Saco y Ace se encuentran en el Nuevo Mundo. **

**Próximamente****, claro está. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
